Meddlesome Brothers
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: It was official. Mickey had a crush. More importantly, Mickey was gay. Iggy didn't care about that. He had always suspected it, but now he was more than certain. He just wished Mickey wouldn't hide it from him. Iggy and Lip team up to help get their brothers together.
1. Part 1: The Crush

**Meddlesome Brothers**

**Part 1: The Crush**

Iggy Milkovich saw that look, the dopey, gooey-eyed gross look on his younger brother's face. This look always seemed to show up when Mandy would talk about, at great lengths, about a certain freckle faced Gallagher.

He never failed to notice the way Mickey became suddenly clumsy when Ian stayed for dinner. Dinner at the Milkovich house was usually pizza in front of the TV watching some lame ass movie. Mickey had been seated on the couch before the Gallagher kid had sat down. Iggy watched Mickey hold his breath when Ian plopped down between him and Mandy.

Iggy watched Mickey more than he watched the movie. It wasn't a boring movie by any means. Mandy had rented _21 Jump Street. _But they had seen it before. Iggy was watching Mickey. Ian's knee touched Mickey and that caused a chain reaction from Mickey: First, surprise. Mickey's breath caught in his throat. Second, Mickey turned his head slightly to stare at the red head. Third, Ian almost caught Mickey staring. Fourth, Mickey looked back at the TV, his face turning a deep shade of pink. Fifth, Mickey's pizza landed in Ian's lap. Six, Mickey's beer spilled on Ian and himself.

"You're such a dumb ass," Mandy exclaimed. She disappeared into the kitchen to get some towels. She began to wipe Ian down. Iggy watched as Mickey's eyes shot up his forehead when their sister was practically groping Ian's groin as she wiped up pizza and beer from his jeans.

"Do one of you ass-heads want to loan Ian some jeans?" Mandy asked, "Iggy, you and Ian are about the same size."

Iggy rolled his eyes but didn't move. Mandy stormed off again. She threw a pair of jeans at Ian.

"Hey," Iggy said.

"They're the nice ones I stole for you at the mall that you never wore."

Iggy shrugged, but it was Mickey who wore a scowl. He was covered in pizza toppings and he was sticky from the beer soaking through his jeans. But when Ian dropped his trousers in the living room, Iggy assumed Mickey was experiencing another symptom entirely.

It was official. Mickey had a crush. More importantly, Mickey was gay. Iggy didn't care about that. He had always suspected it, but now he was more than certain. He just wished Mickey wouldn't hide it from him. But in there neighborhood and especially their own home it was probably best if they didn't speak of it or if Mickey didn't act on it.

"Is that better?" Mandy asked when Ian sat back down.

But Mickey was stuck. He could not stand up without risking exposing what Iggy assumed was a rising problem, so he sat there in his wet pants. Iggy hoped the problem would dissolve when Ian went home. But Ian didn't go home.

After the movie was over and Iggy turned the lights back on Ian's head had somehow drooped onto Mickey's shoulder. Mickey was sitting perfectly still, and his breathing was labored. Iggy knew it wasn't because he was trying hard not to wake the kid.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" asked Iggy, scratching his head.

"Wake him the fuck up and send him the fuck home," said Terry who came in wearing nothing but his boxers and getting another beer from the fridge.

"Can't he sleep on the couch?" Mandy asked.

"Nah. Your Uncle Ray will be rolling in sometime after the Alibi closes. I promised him the couch. Wake him up."

Mickey moved slightly. This brought Ian out of his slumber. He sat up slowly and put his hand right down on Mickey's crotch, but noticed, turned red and pulled his hand away suddenly.

"I should get home," Ian said.

"I'll walk you," Mandy said.

"Go with them," Terry told Iggy and Mickey smacking them in the back of their heads in turn. "Your sister shouldn't be walking home by herself at night."

But Mickey kept his distance. He didn't hover. Iggy figured that might be a good thing. As they walked Ian home, Mickey avoided looking at anything but the ground. He didn't want to be obvious, except to Iggy he was.

"Fiona's going to kill me," Ian said.

Fiona and Lip were sitting on the step of the Gallagher porch both smoking and waiting for Ian. Lip embraced Ian in a tight hug before scowling at the trio of Milkoviches. Lip rubbed Ian's head and lead him into the house.

"Thanks for walking him home. I was worried about him," said Fiona offering the trio a few dollars for the deed. Mandy turned her down. "Want a beer or cigarettes at least. I was about to send Steve and Lip after him."

"What the fuck are you trying to give money away for?" asked Frank who came sauntering in spewing off some diatribe about holding on to money. He snatched the few dollar bills from Fiona's hand and went inside. Mickey and Mandy doubly flipped him off behind his back.

"Well anyway, thanks," said Fiona again. She nodded at each of them before waving politely and going inside her home.

"I'd fuck Fiona so hard she would cum sunshine," Iggy said.

"She wouldn't let you within fifteen yards of her pussy," Mickey said lighting another cigarette.

"You don't know. Once she's had a taste of Iggy she'd never eat anything else," Iggy said.

"You're so gross," said Mandy, speeding up to walk in front of them.


	2. Part 2: Involving Lip

**Part Two: Involving Lip **

Iggy found Mickey across the street from a particular neighborhood store. The store in question belonged to a Muslim family and the store almost always smelled likes goats and spice. A certain person was working. He was sitting behind the cash register tapping a pencil against his cheek.

Iggy looked at his brother. Mickey stomped on his last cigarette and pulled out the pack. What a coincidence, it was empty. Mickey crumpled it up and tossed it on the ground and proceeded across the street. He nearly got hit by a car and then flipped the driver off.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked after he caught up with his brother.

"I fucking need cigarettes. What the fuck are you doing?"

The red head paid very little attention to them. He was busy doing homework, but after a quick scan of the store, Iggy noticed that Mickey wasn't the only one staring at Gallagher. Kash, the owner was staring fondly at the boy in question with a rather hungry look on his face.

_I ought to come back here and kill this fucking creep. How old is Ian? Fifteen? Fucking creep. _

Mickey grabbed some gummi bears and shoved them in his pockets. Iggy gaped at his brother, before he figured out what was going on Ian Gallagher had finally noticed them.

"You're going to pay them right?"

Now, Iggy understood. Mickey did it to get Ian Gallagher to notice him. Mickey stood there not knowing what to say. Iggy nudged him with his elbow. Mickey punched him in the arm and gave him the finger.

"You gonna make me?" Mickey antagonized.

_Fuckhead. _Iggy wanted to smack himself and Mickey for that one. Iggy looked over at Kash who was hiding like the fucking pussy that he is. Iggy gave him the finger and snatched two packs of cashews and shoved them in his pocket just as a "fuck you, perv" to Kash.

Mickey tossed the gummi bears on the counter and leaned against it. He knocked Ian's books onto the floor. When Ian got off his chair to pick them up Iggy didn't miss Mickey staring at the kid's ass. He caught Kash in the act too.

_Jig is up, Mohammad. You're busted. _

"I need smokes."

"Do you have I.D.?"

"Fuck you," Mickey said and snatched his gummi bears back. Ian shrugged and sat back down in his chair. Mickey walked out of the store and kicked at a dead bird on the side walk. But the second Iggy got out the door, Mickey pivoted on his heel and walked right back in. Iggy followed eager to not miss a thing. Instead of talking to the Gallagher, Mickey snatched a carton of cigarettes and left. He flipped Gallagher off over his shoulder first.

"You know I would have bought you cigarettes right?"

"Fuck off."

Over the next several days, which to Iggy felt like weeks, he found it harder to watch Mickey struggle with this crush on the Gallagher kid, which seemed to be consuming every ounce of rational thought in Mickey's brain. Mickey was getting worse.

He started going by the Kash and Grab every day. It would be safe to call him a regular. He began to steal random shit they didn't even need. Sometimes he didn't even go in. He would sit outside and watch Gallagher stalk shelves, and Iggy would watch Mickey until he felt sad and pathetic for his brother and go home.

Iggy had enough. He had to stop his brother's stalking he went out of his way to enlist the help of someone he didn't care to be around: Lip Gallagher. Lip was smoking on the porch and staring at flip phone. He was more than likely waiting for the Jackson girl to call.

Lip was the smartest person Iggy knew. He was the only guy who could probably actually get out of the south side and Iggy hated him for it. It wasn't the only reason, but the main reason.

"The fuck you want?" Lip asked, looking up from his phone for five seconds to see the world around him.

"Is Ian gay?"

"Why? So you and your brothers can beat the shit out of him for it?"

"Mickey likes Ian."

"So? What do you want me to give him a fucking merit badge?"

_You're a fucking dick waffle. _Lip lit a cigarette.

"Mickey has a huge motherfucking crush on Ian and it's driving me fucking crazy. Is Ian gay?"

Lip looked like he was hit in the face with a brick, or well, Iggy wanted to hit him in the face in the brick. Lip stared through Iggy and shook his head.

"You want me to hook my little brother up with your little brother? That sounds like a fucking train wreck."

"Mickey needs this."

"Mickey needs what? Ian's dick. If Mickey needs dick he can get it in Boy's Town. He doesn't need Ian's. If he's really hard up he can stick his dick in one of those little male sex workers down town."

"Stop saying dick. No. I mean, Mickey needs to stop obsessing over that fucking red head and move on with his life."

"Since when is Mickey gay? I gotta say I'm not fucking surprised."

_Asshole. _

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"What's in it for me? Actually, no, Milkovich, what the fuck is in it for Ian? What does he get out of this? Because if I'm going to pimp out my little brother I need know what he's benefiting from it?"

"You're not pimping him out. Wait? So Ian is gay, then."

_Fucking score! At least Mickey has a chance. _

"You go anywhere near Ian and I'll kill you," Lip threatened. He was standing. Iggy wanted to laugh. Lip was about as threatening as Frank. Iggy saw more reason to frightened of Fiona than Lip. _Fuck it. _Iggy stood up to Lip. Intimidation might get Lip to help him.

"Did you just threaten me, bitch?"

Lip took a step back, hesitated, then got back in Iggy's face.

"Maybe."

Iggy punched Lip in the stomach.

"You're going to help me hook our brothers up or you're getting the beating of a fucking lifetime."

_Fuck this asshole. _


	3. Part 3: The Alliance

**Part Three: The Alliance**

After trying and failing for the third time to convince Lip that his brother and Ian could be good together, Iggy saw his brother coming toward the Gallagher house. Iggy grabbed Lip by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down behind the van.

Mickey was dressed in gray button-down and dark jeans, and he was clean. Iggy lightly banged his head against the van and tried to hide the smile that manifested on his face. _You're a fucking geek, Mick. _He had to admit his brother looked very snazzy.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Lip whispered.

_Yeah, Mick, what the fuck are you doing? _

Iggy smacked himself in the face. How did he not see it right away? Mickey was holding three long stemmed white roses in his left hand and a box of chocolate in the right. Iggy looked down at Lip who was somewhere between bewilderment and amusement.

"I didn't believe you before," Lip said.

"See. What did I fucking tell you?" Iggy whispered.

"Gallagher," Mickey said to no one, but Lip ducked further down as a reflex. Mickey cleared his throat. "Gallagher, I really, really want to fuck you."

Iggy smacked himself again.

"Yeah, real classy there, Mickey," said Lip. Iggy could nearly hear Lip rolling his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up," Iggy whispered.

"Come on, is he fucking serious?" Lip asked.

"This one is out of my jurisdiction," Iggy said.

Mickey finally gave up and shoved the roses and chocolate in the Gallagher mailbox and bolted. Iggy had never seen him run so fast in his life. He was cursing himself the whole time.

"My brother's a pussy," Iggy stated after making sure Mickey was completely gone.

He and Lip emerged from their hiding place. Lip took the flowers and chocolate out of the mailbox and examined them.

"Why did he go for white rather than red?"

"White roses mean 'I'm worthy of you', but I don't think Mickey took the time to research it."

_He may have, douche bag. _

"Mickey got dressed up for Ian," Iggy said when the realization hit him. The situation was worse than Iggy had realized. This may be the first time Mickey ever felt something like this for someone.

_This is bad. This is really fucking bad. _

"Too bad Ian's seeing someone," said Lip casually.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ian's fucking Kash," Lip said, he was still holding the roses, but he began to dig into the chocolate.

Ian fucking Kash was news to Iggy. He knew the creepy Arab dude at the Kash and Grab was checking Ian out, but he had no idea they were doing it. He had to keep Mickey from finding out. He didn't want to think about how Mickey would react.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it. So what do we do with these?"

"Give them to Ian," Iggy suggested.

"And say they're from whom exactly?"

"His secret admirer."

"Oh you mean the sad desperate fag who can't so much as start a conversation with Ian without pussying out but really just wants to fuck him."

Lip would be sporting a very well placed black eye at dinner tonight. Iggy needed to remember to apologize to Fiona later about it. Ian came bounding down the stairs and stopped when he saw the Milkovich and his brother. Ian looked between them, then locked eyes on the flowers. He grinned.

"What the fuck?" Ian asked.

"I delivered them," Iggy said quickly hoping Lip would follow his lie.

"Yeah, I was having a fucking smoke and trying to call Karen and I intercepted."

"For Fiona," Ian asked.

"No, you," said Lip.

Ian beamed brighter than the sun. He ran down the steps and took the flowers from Lip. The chocolate was mostly gone. Ian didn't seem to care. He sniffed the roses and then smiled so big Iggy wished Mickey had stayed to see him.

"There isn't a note. Iggy, you delivered them, you must know who they're from?"

"Nope. It was anonymous. Said to tell you that you have a secret admirer."

And that information made Ian happier than Iggy could have imagined. He nudged Lip with his elbow. Lip rolled his eyes and scowled at Iggy.

"I wonder who it is," Ian said giddily.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

He pulled up in the nicest Porsche Iggy had ever seen and he really wanted to steal it.

"Someone gave me flowers," Ian said with a smile.

"Cute," said Steve rubbing Ian's head.

_Who's the fuckboy? _

Ian took his roses and went into the house with a spring in his step. Iggy shook his head. He took a cigarette from Lip who hadn't really offered.

"Alright, I will help you, but only because I don't like the fucking Arab dude fucking my little brother it's creepy and weird. But if Mickey fucks this up or hurts Ian, I'm going to blame you."

"Fine. Blame me all you want. We'll make it a fair fight," Iggy said. They shook hands. Iggy was officially partnered with Lip Gallagher. He never thought he would see the day when that happened.


	4. Part 4: A Really Bad Idea or a Good One?

**Part Four: A Really Bad Idea or a Good One? **

Iggy did not anticipate his plan backfiring. But it did, right in his face. That was how he ended up with Ian Gallagher in his bedroom in the middle of the night. Iggy wanted to blame Lip for this one, but he couldn't. It was on him. Every last bit was his fault.

The plan was simple: Keep giving Ian secret admirer gifts from Mickey, but weren't really from Mickey. Iggy and Lip did this every day for a week. And on Wednesday Ian saw Iggy leave a mixed CD, that Mickey really did make, under Ian's pillow. The "secret admirer" excuse could no longer work.

The next time Ian caught Iggy was worse. Iggy had a dozen long stemmed white roses sent to Ian at school with a love letter attached, that Lip paid Ethel to write. Luckily she didn't ask too many questions. She seemed happy to do it.

That was when Ian cornered Iggy with his big green eyes shining bright, and a love struck expression his face. Iggy was creeped out. Not that Ian meant any harm. He completely misread the signals and Iggy was a huge idiot who should have listened to Lip.

"Ian, you have the wrong idea," Iggy whispered when Ian began to undress.

"What?" Ian asked.

"I'm not the one who's in love with you."

"Then who is? I know you know. You have to tell me, Iggy."

"I can't. He has to do it."

Ian gave up. He sat down on Iggy's bed and sighed. _That was easier than I thought. _But it wasn't over. Ian determinedly pressed on. He pushed Iggy back on his back. _I'm going to have to get fucking rough with this kid, aren't I? _

And Iggy did. Using force against Lip was one thing. 99% of the time Lip fucking deserved it, but Ian was different. He was innocent. He reminded Iggy of a puppy.

"Hey, Iggy, I need to borrow—" Mickey asked suddenly barging into Iggy's room without knocking. Mickey saw Iggy with Ian in a choke hold until the red head passed out. Iggy had to admit that he was in a very incriminating position that he had no explanation for unless he wanted to tell Mickey the truth and let him in on it, or lie through his teeth.

Iggy released the red head who had passed out in his arms. He didn't lay him down gently and Iggy noticed Mickey flinch.

"Careful," Mickey said automatically, "If he gets hurt Fiona might call the police." Iggy accepted that. It was about as much as he would get out of Mickey for the time being. "What the fuck is going on anyway? Why is Gallagher in your room?"

_He tried to fuck me. _That was the honest answer, but Iggy refused to give it. He put a pillow under Ian's head and bull-shitted his way out of it. "I beat the shit out of Lip and this fucking dumb ass thought he could out do me if he broke in and attacked me in the middle of the night."

"The window's not broken," Mickey said.

"He came in the fucking door. He found Mandy's key."

"Fuck," said Mickey, never once taking his eyes off Ian Gallagher's unconscious form. After a few minutes of Ian not waking up Mickey knelt beside him. "Jesus, fuck, he's out cold. What the fuck should we do with him?"

It was as if a light bulb came on above's Iggy's head. This was the perfect opportunity for Mickey to rescue Ian. Iggy could put Mickey in a place to be Ian's hero and Ian would transfer his affection onto him. Iggy was almost grinning in spite of himself.

_Even fucking Lip would like this one. _

"Why don't we put him to bed on the couch in your room?" Iggy asked.

Mickey didn't argue. He bride carried Ian back to his room. Iggy held all the doors open. He offered to help Mickey carry Ian, but Mickey said he could do it. Iggy knew that if the room wasn't dark he'd probably see that Mickey was blushing.

Mickey laid Ian down on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Iggy rolled his eyes. The sight was disgustingly adorable and Mickey was oddly very tender. Mickey grabbed a spare pillow and laid down on the couch facing the sleeping red head.

Iggy left the boys to it. He knew Mickey's room was the safest place in their house for Ian to be, except perhaps with Mandy, but they didn't want to involve her in this yet, even though Lip had brought once.

Iggy sat on his own bed and saw the phone he had stolen from some kid a on a bus light up. It was Lip texting him asking about Ian. Iggy filled Lip in on everything that had gone down. Lip was not okay with his younger brother sleeping in the Milkovich, and in so many ways Iggy didn't blame him. But he had the kid's back.

The morning was interesting. Iggy got up especially early to see how Ian was doing in Mickey's room. But he didn't need to worry. Mickey was leaning against the counter in the kitchen drinking coffee and the little red head was at the table eating eggs, his hair messy from sleep, but he was smiling.

"Mickey cooked me eggs," Ian said happily.

"Where're my eggs," Iggy asked when he scanned the kitchen.

"In the fridge," Mickey said. Iggy looked in and saw the carton of eggs. Iggy flipped Mickey off. Mickey happily returned it. "Make your own fucking eggs. I'm not your wife."

_Interesting, since you made them for your boyfriend-to-be._

Iggy called this one a success. Mickey had not only taken care of the Gallagher kid, but he cooked for him. Iggy watched Mickey stare at Ian as he finished his eggs. When Mickey noticed that Iggy had caught him he shook his head, frowned, and grabbed the plate from Ian just as the kid put his fork down.

"Thanks, Mickey. They were delicious. I should go," Ian said, patting Mickey on the hand. Ian left. But Iggy didn't fail to notice that Mickey was mentally collapsing from the weight of Ian touching him. Mickey's knees wobbled, but he stabled himself.

"Fuck," Mickey whispered, dropped Ian's plate, and walked to his room.

_So that happened. _


	5. Part 5:Lip Hires Morons

**Part 5: Lip Hires Morons **

Since the "Secret Admirer" technique had ended with Mickey taking care of and cooking Ian breakfast Lip wanted to "one up" Iggy by enacting a plan of his own that would involve Mickey rescuing Ian.

It was a really, really, fucked up idea and Iggy wanted to punch Lip so hard for it, because no one who claims that their little brother is their best friend would ever consider doing something so heinous. If a Milkovich thought the idea was heinous then it most definitely was the worst possible thing ever.

The Plan: Hire some thugs to kidnap Ian.

Iggy wanted to hit Lip with a fucking chair. Lip had to make sure Ian wouldn't get hurt and that's why he made sure they were thugs they both knew. Lip was certain this would result in Ian being saved by Mickey and then giving him a kiss that would start their relationship.

_I loathe you. _

"No. We're not kidnapping your little brother and I can't believe you would even suggest that. Ian deserves better," Iggy said.

"He'll be fine. We want Mickey to sweep Ian off his feet, right?"

"Not like this. Holy shit, you really are Frank Gallagher's son," said Iggy passing Lip a joint.

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

Lip was so enamored by Karen Jackson Iggy wanted to throw up. He fucked her once, but never again. He wondered how Lip would take it if he knew. But Lip pulled Karen into his lap and started to grope her. Iggy wanted to gag.

"We're staging a kidnapping," Lip said.

"Who's being kidnapped?" Karen asked.

"Ian."

"What? Why?"

"So that Mickey could rescue him and they could hook up."

Iggy slapped Lip in the back of the head as hard as he could. It knocked the Jackson girl off his lap. She was laughing.

"Mickey's gay? I fucking knew it! Ian could do way better!"

_Bitch. _

"Do you want to help us?" Lip asked pressing a kiss to Karen's cheek.

"Sure. Ian won't be hurt will he?" Karen asked.

"No. I won't let that happen. He's my brother."

_You're a shitty person. _Iggy wanted to slap Lip again and again.

So the plan was in motion. Lip would offer to pay the thug douche bags across the street from his house to kidnap his brother. They were to take Ian to a safe house; the one Terry always used in his kidnappings, and have Mickey go there to get him. Ian would be perfectly safe. Lip and Iggy were supposed to be no where around when this happened. They needed alibis in case something went wrong. Iggy would be home fucking Angie Zago, and Lip would be fucking Karen Jackson.

But at quarter after ten, an hour into the plan, Mandy frantically knocked on the door of Iggy's room. He climbed off his second round with Angie and pulled on his jeans. Mandy was upset and shaken.

"Okay, who the fuck hurt you?" Iggy asked.

"It's not me, it's Ian. Ian had a date tonight and he thought they were just going to dinner and a movie, but his date took him to a party and I'm really worried about him."

A party? No. Ian was supposed to be at work. Lip had asked Ian his plans and he told Lip he was working. Something wasn't right. Iggy got a call from Lip at the same time Mandy was talking to him telling him that the guys he hired had successfully kidnapped Ian.

Something was up. Ian couldn't be in both places. Mandy could have her information wrong, or Lip's thugs could have been mistaken. Iggy needed to know which one was the truth.

"I'm really worried," Mandy said again.

"What's going on?" Mickey asked coming out of his bedroom to get another beer.

"Ian's in danger. I have to save him," Mandy told Mickey. She pushed past her brother to get her cattle prod, a few brass knuckles, a knife, and a taser. Mickey didn't hesitate. He went back into his room and came out with his ruger.

"Wait, Mickey, you're not going are you?" Iggy asked.

_This is bad. If Mickey goes with Mandy he won't get to rescue Ian. Fuck. _

"I can't let her go alone," Mickey said.

Mickey and Mandy were out the door before Iggy could protest. He was rapidly texting Lip. Lip was rapidly texting back. Everything was confusing. If Ian was at the party then who was the person that the thugs kidnapped? Or what if Ian's not at the party and Mickey missed his opportunity to rescue Ian?

The party was in a place called Boy's Town where Iggy had never, ever, dreamt about going. There were men rubbing against each other when they walked in. Lip had finally caught up with them. He was holding Karen's hand.

"Where the fuck is Ian?" Lip asked.

_I'm going to fucking kill you. _

Mandy and Mickey were leading them. Iggy wanted to push his sister behind him to keep her safe, but somehow he felt he didn't need to. Lip nudged Iggy's arm and pointed at a corner. Kash was over there talking to some men, none of them were Ian.

"Mandy," Iggy said tapping on his sister.

Mandy walked straight up to Kash and hit him with her cattle prod. She got in his face with her knife.

"Where _the fuck _is Ian?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know," Kash answered.

Mickey readied his gun and aimed it at Kash. Kash looked shaken and terrified. Iggy wished he had brought his gun. He could take down anyone in there without one, but he wished he had it. Lip had disappeared upstairs with Karen to look for Ian while the Milkoviches interrogated Kash.

Lip came down to say they found him and he needed help. Unsurprisingly, Mickey was the first one up the stairs. Ian was pinned to a bed by a man while another was taking photographs of him for some underground child porn operation that Iggy couldn't really give a shit about.

"Ian," said Lip shaking his brother and shielding him from the camera. Ian latched on to Lip and began to sob. The man who held him down tried to push Lip away until Mickey put his gun to the man's head.

"Here's what you're going to do," said Mickey firmly. His Chicago accent surprisingly thick in that instant, Iggy was impressed and just decided to let Mickey take charge. "You're going to leave that fucking camera, get the fuck out of here and never come near this red head again or I'm going to leave parts of you all over the fucking state of Illinois."

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked. Mickey took the gun off safety and pointed it back at him. He raised his eye brows to challenge the man. He scooted past Mickey and out the door. The camera man handed Mickey the camera and left too. Mickey smashed the camera.

"He okay?" Mickey asked, but before he could get an answer, a half naked Ian threw his arms around Mickey. Iggy looked at Mickey, whose face and neck were the same color of Ian's hair. Mickey blinked rapidly before finally putting a comforting arm around Ian, but he released quickly. Iggy would swear Mickey sniffed the kid. "You're safe now."

"Thanks to you," said Ian not letting up his grip on Mickey anytime soon.

Mandy forced Ian off her brother and held him tightly in her arms. Leaving Ian in Mandy's capable hands; Iggy, Lip, and Mickey went downstairs together, taking the stairs two at a time and grabbed Kash by the collar of his shirt and dragged him, kicking and screaming outside.

The three took turns punching him and kicking him. Iggy forced Kash to his knees and Mickey held a gun to his head. Iggy saw a blazing look in Mickey's eyes that he had never witnessed before.

_You got it bad, bro. _

"I should let him fucking kill you," Lip growled at Kash.

"Please don't. I have a wife and kids."

"Then why have you been fucking a fifteen-year-old boy, you fucking creep?" Lip asked delivering a punch that more than likely broke Kash's nose.

"He did what?" Mickey asked.

Iggy saw that as the time to give Kash a swift kick in the ass and send him on his way. He didn't want Mickey's first homicide to include witnesses and there were plenty around. They would save that for another day.

And to add another pile of shit to their day, Lip got a call from the thugs he hired.

"What the fuck do you mean he's dead? I told you to kidnap him not kill him. You have the wrong person anyway. You guys are fucking morons. No, I won't fucking provide you an alibi. You assholes are fucked."

Iggy wanted to scream at Lip that the innocent boy those idiots killed could have been Ian, but exposing that would expose their whole plan to Mickey and that wasn't something Iggy wanted. He looked at Mickey who was confused and still shaking with rage.

_I'm proud of you, Mick. I think we made real progress. Ian's lucky that you're into him. _


	6. Part 6: Wrong Number

**Part 6: Wrong Number**

Angie's party was an excuse for the local meth heads in the neighborhood to get high together, that didn't mean that Iggy and Lip couldn't tweak it a bit to meet their needs. Money changed hands on Gallagher's end, and threats changed hands on Iggy's so both guys met their goal.

The plan this time was a mutual agreement. It was suggested by Karen Jackson. Iggy actually liked the plan so much he lifted his personal ban against fucking her. But she didn't go for it. They were going to plan a revved up adult version of "spin the bottle" where the host of the party put numbers on 7 doors of their house (or where the party was being hosted) and picked 14 people to play the game.

Then index cards numbered 1-7 were passed out in pairs and everyone who received a card to find the door that matched their number and wait inside until the second party arrived. They had to either kiss or go down on the other person in the room, but they weren't allowed to look at each other or see who it was until after which meant the lights had to be off.

Lip and Iggy were going to rig the game so that Ian and Mickey would end up with the same numbers and share their first kiss. Nothing could go wrong.

Iggy stood next to Mickey when the numbers were handed out. Mickey's large number 4 had a red spot on the top of it. Angie told Mickey that was from painting her nails before the party. She held her hand to show off her poorly painted finger nails. Mickey nodded.

"I hate you for making me do this," Mickey whispered to Iggy.

"Just trying to get you laid, bro," Iggy said.

_More than you'll ever know! _

"I can get laid on my own," Mickey argued.

_No you obviously can't. _

Iggy patted Mickey on the back. It was time to go into the rooms. Iggy participated. His girl was a young Filipino girl who was so coked out she would have made out with a dog. Iggy kissed her on the forehead and refused to let her blow. He sat there until the ten minutes were up.

That's when the commotion started. Iggy smacked himself. _What could have possibly gone wrong? _Lip and Mickey were violently fighting in the middle of Angie's living room. Mickey had pinned Lip to the floor and was hitting him.

"What the fuck?" Iggy asked Mandy who was standing next to Karen.

"Lip and Mickey both had the number 4," Mandy said.

"The fuck," Iggy said. He made his way over to Angie. "We had a deal."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Iggy. I gave Mickey one four and the Gallagher boy got the other, just as you asked."

It dawned on Iggy that he forgot to say which Gallagher. He really was mentally kicking himself. He needed to jump in and save Lip from a beating that was part of a misunderstanding. Mickey stopped on his own when he saw Ian come out of room number 7 with Roger Spikey. Roger zipped his jeans and Iggy watched Ian wipe his mouth.

"Fuck," Lip and Iggy said together. They looked at each other. It was difficult because Lip's left eye was already starting to swell. Mickey kicked at a chair in Angie's living room and made a scene. Ian looked right at him for a moment. Mickey started to break shit. Iggy wasn't surprised.

He grabbed Mickey and led him outside. _This was a bad idea. Fuck. How could we fuck this up so badly? _He made Lip follow him.

"I'm sorry," Lip said to Mickey outside away from the house and the mess. They were standing in Angie's back yard.

"Don't ever fucking mention this to anyone or I'll cut your tongue out of your head." Mickey was antsy. Iggy saw him look through the living room window at Ian who was laughing with Mandy and Karen about something. Mickey had a look on his face that hit Iggy the wrong way. When Roger joined their group Iggy saw Mickey tense up. "Are we done? I think I should get back to Mandy, you know to make sure no one touches her the wrong way."

Iggy and Lip smiled and nodded. Mickey headed back inside.

"We fucking suck at matchmaking," Iggy admitted.

"We just have to try harder. Maybe we should let Mandy in on it," Lip suggested again.

"Bring in our sisters?" Iggy shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe. Debbie could be useful. Fiona has too much on her plate."

"Fine, we'll bring in our sisters. But Ian and Mickey can't know what we're doing. We want them to think they made this decision on their own," Iggy stressed.

They both looked at Mickey who had wedged himself between Ian and Roger Spikey. Ian was beaming. Mickey was smitten. It was a wonderful sight.

"On the bright side, Ian and Kash are done. Ian seems interested in finding a new boyfriend," Lip admitted.

"We're half-way there."

"Well, no, but we're closer than we were."

After a moment of silence Iggy cracked a smile and said, "So is Mickey a good kisser?"

"Fuck you, dipshit."


	7. Part 7: Roger Spikey is a Dead Man

**Part 7: Roger Spikey is a Dead Man**

Mickey was bitchier than usual. Normally, he was the right amount of grumpy appropriate for being a south side thug, but for the last two weeks he'd been downright bitchy. Iggy's older brother Colin commented that Mickey was bitchier than Mandy on the rag.

Iggy knew why. He sat in the living room playing poker with Sally from down the street, his brother Colin, and Mandy. Mandy was way too good at poker. Mickey was sitting on the couch scowling. Iggy gave Mickey the benefit of the doubt and pretended he didn't know why.

"Yo, Mick, get me a beer will ya?" Colin asked from behind his poker hand.

"Fuck you," Mickey said, and he started to clean his gun for the ninth time. He had a laptop out in front of him. Iggy knew he was internet stalking Roger Spikey. When Mickey went to the bathroom Iggy snuck a peak at Mickey's web page. He was looking at Roger's Facebook page. He was in a relationship, but it didn't say with whom. That was because Ian wasn't on Facebook.

"Who pissed in your beer?" Colin asked.

"Fuck off," Mickey snapped.

"He just needs some pussy," said Terry coming back into the living room. He sat down on the couch with Mickey and turned on the TV. Iggy saw Mickey trying to hide what he was looking at on the laptop. "I don't give a shit if you look at porn. Just if you jerk it go into your room."

"Does anyone know how to set up a Facebook page?" Mickey asked.

"Why the fuck do you want to be on Facebook? It's full of nerds and homos," said Mandy.

"It doesn't matter. Can you help me or not?"

"Sure," said Mandy getting up from her chair.

_Mickey's on Facebook. Jackpot. _

Iggy was eager to tell Lip about Mickey being on Facebook. He figured they could use that and set up a Facebook chat for Mickey and Ian so they can cyber flirt or whatever. Iggy ran over to the Gallagher house.

Debbie was sitting on Ian's bed with her hands in her lap. Lip already filled her on their operation. She was happy, and eager and ready to go. Debbie had a list of everything Ian was into from his favorite bands to his preferred shampooed. _At least one Gallagher gets shit done. _

"Okay, so any ideas?" Debbie asked.

"I was thinking we could create a Facebook for Ian and set up a chat for him and Mickey."

"I like that," Lip said.

"I don't. It's way too obvious. Ian is going to watch Roger play basketball with Kev and some other boys today. Mickey should show up and watch the game with Ian. We keep it simple. That's why you guys are failing. You're trying too hard. This is something casual. Ian would appreciate the company and they could chitchat. Make sure Mickey brings beer. Ian likes Old Style the same as Frank," Debbie said.

_This kid is going places. _

"Look at that, _Phillip._ You're sister is a lot smarter than you."

"Fuck you, Iggy."

It was all planned out. Iggy went back to his house and forced Mickey to go with him to the basketball park. Kev and Roger were stretching and getting ready with their team to take another in the neighborhood league. Kev ruffled Ian's hair and then went to kiss V who dressed as a sexy cheerleader for him.

"Hey," said Mickey when he saw Ian.

Ian was dressed in Roger's team colors: purple and gold. The color horribly clashed with his hair, but Iggy was sure that Mickey didn't care. Ian leaned over and smiled at Mickey.

"I didn't know you liked basketball," Ian said with a huge smile. Mickey climbed the bleachers to sit next to Ian. Iggy looked at Debbie who was smirking.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I can't play I'm too fucking short," said Mickey.

_Whoa, does Mickey actually have some game? _

Iggy sat a row in front of Ian and Mickey while Lip and Debbie sat a row behind them. They didn't want their brothers thinking they had planned all of this. When Fiona showed up with Liam and Carl to support Kev, Debbie went down to join them, and Carl sat with Lip.

"Ian," said Roger, "Look, I can't take you out tonight. I have plans."

"What kind of plans? Can I come?"

"No, you can't fucking come, Ian. We've been through this."

"You said that yesterday."

"You're such a girl sometimes. Fuck. Don't embarrass me, Ian."

Iggy wanted to turn around and look at Ian's face, but he didn't need to. He knew Ian was hurt.

_Wow, prick much. _

The game started. Ian was quiet for a while until Iggy heard Mickey say something to Ian. It made Ian laugh. Iggy smiled in spite of himself.

"So, you, and uh, Roger," Mickey said.

"Yeah, I guess. He's better than Kash," Ian said.

"He still treats you like shit. What's up with him not wanting to take you out?" Mickey asked.

"It doesn't matter. Kash never wanted to take me out either."

"You deserve better," Mickey said. "Beer?"

"I love Old Style, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Mickey said.

At half-time or whatever during the game Fiona came over to say hello. Iggy got distracted by staring at her ass, but when he was slapped in the back of the head by Mickey he remembered why he was there in the first place.

But everyone was distracted by Roger shouting at Ian. Iggy turned his head to the left. Ian was cowering against a tree while Roger had him pinned. He pushed Ian.

"Did I fucking say you could accept a beer from that guy? What are you doing flirting with him?"

"I wasn't flirting and he was being nice."

"Milkovich's aren't nice, Ian. You're fucking stupid. He was using you for something."

"Fuck you, Roger," Ian said.

Roger pushed Ian again. Lip and Kev were on their way over there but were stopped by Mickey. Iggy was right at his brother's shoulder. Fiona was on the opposite side. Kev tried to put Fiona behind him but she wouldn't budge.

"Get off him!" Fiona shouted. Roger pushed her and Ian tried to attack him.

"Oh fuck no. First mistake was touching the red head, second mistake touching the woman," said Mickey grabbing Roger's arm. He broke Roger's arm. Iggy heard the bones crack. "There are two rules to living on the south side. 1) We don't abuse our partners; 2) We don't beat women. Now you're going to get your fucking ass kicked."

Mickey stepped aside, helped Fiona up, and allowed her to throw the first punch. When she got her shot in, Mickey and Lip teamed up to pummel Roger, and that was the moment Fiona's lame ass boyfriend showed up.

"What's going on?"

"Mickey saved Ian," said Debbie proudly.

"You weren't here," Fiona said.

When the fight was over Kev called the game in favor of the other team. They were down a player and he didn't want to continue while his family was distressed.

Iggy noticed that both Iggy and Mickey were missing. He finally spotted them near the Milkovich car. Ian was holding on to his arm and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Mickey was fidgeting too.

He couldn't hear them, but he saw Ian kiss Mickey on the cheek before walking back over to join his family. Iggy saw Mickey throw his fist in the air for a moment before acting casual and lighting a cigarette. But the smile was still there.

"Well, I think I did a good job," said Debbie appearing out of nowhere next to Iggy.

"You're fucking brilliant," Iggy said patting her on the top of her head.

_This kid is a fucking genius. _


	8. Part 8: How to Ask a Boy Out

**Part 8: How to Ask a Boy Out**

Iggy was surprised when he found the book that was for damn sure. If Mickey was trying to hide his sexuality from every one he was doing a shitty job. Iggy had been looking for something of Mickey's that he, Lip, and Debbie could use to help with their operation, but instead Iggy found a book.

_How to Ask a Boy Out_ By Ellie Flanders, Iggy only scanned the index, but the chapter titles alone were worth it. Chapter One: Flirt.

Iggy wanted to laugh. Mickey was not good with people. Flirting was out of the question, though Iggy did witness that Mickey had a little game. He might actually be good at flirting. Iggy put the book back where he found it and a piece of lined paper poked out of the side. Iggy took it.

_Ian Gallagher. Ian Gallagher. Ian Fucking Gallagher. _The name was written about fifty times with several variations of "fuck" thrown in. On the corner was "MM + IG" and the Initials "I.G." written over and over in the margin.

"You got it bad, bro," Iggy said.

"What?" Mickey asked, appearing behind him suddenly. Iggy whipped around quickly still holding the notebook paper. Mickey snatched it from his brother's hand and shut his bedroom door quickly. "You don't know fucking anything."

"Mick," Iggy said.

"No. This is fucking nothing. It's a joke."

Mickey wanted to tear the paper. He was shaking.

"Mick."

"It's not what you think."

"Mickey! I already know. I've known for a while."

Iggy sat down on Mickey's bed and pulled out the book. Mickey had turned five shades of red in sequence. He sat down next to his brother. "How did you figure it out?"

"You're not subtle, Mickey."

"Who else knows?" Mickey asked.

"Lip and Debbie."

"Lip knows. He'll probably tell Ian. I'm fucked."

This really bothered Mickey. So much that he was thinking of ways to get thrown into juvie so he wouldn't have to face the consequences of being gay and having a crush on Ian Gallagher. But Iggy patted the bed. Mickey sat back down.

"He won't tell Ian. Actually, we've been trying to hook you two up for almost two months now. We're making progress. It's slow, but it's you know, progress. At Angie's party it was supposed to be rigged so you'd kiss Ian, but Angie misunderstood. And the Roger Spikey thing was an accident. But it worked out. Ian kissed you on the cheek."

"Why doesn't he like me?" Mickey asked.

Iggy had been withholding an important piece of information that he learned from Lip a few hours ago. Ian had been talking about Mickey non-stop for almost a week. Lip knew his brother well enough to know that Ian was smitten with Mickey.

"How do you know he doesn't?" Iggy asked. He needed to have a little fun with Mickey since his brother now knew of his plans.

"Why would he? I'm nothing fucking special." What happened next took Iggy by surprise. Mickey opened up like that book he hid under his mattress and all Iggy could do was listen. "It started a year ago."

"What did?" Iggy asked.

"Everything," Mickey said. He handed his brother a cigarette. They smoked together as Mickey told a story about how he found out he was gay and how he came to be totally taken with the red headed Gallagher kid.

"What do you mean?"

"One year ago I was in the hallway of the fucking high school beating up some little fairy from offering to blow me in the bathroom, I mean, I ended up letting him but fucking ever. He still deserved to have his ass kicked. I looked up and saw this boy, this curly haired fucking carrot top with more freckles than common sense. He fucking smiled at me. Here I was beating the shit out of some gay kid and this asshole smiles at me. Most fucking people avoided me. But he just smiled."

"So you crushed on him because he smiled at you?" Iggy asked trying to keep up.

"No. He would stop by my fucking locker every day and give me a Snickers bar, a smile, and would just fucking talk to me. He wasn't afraid of me. By the middle of the semester I was hooked on the kid. Haven't gone back. Don't know how to fucking move on. I've watched him from a far ever since. Making a move means I have to come out. That scares the fuck out of me."

"Well, I guess you have a decision to make."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine not doing anything."

"Bull shit. What the fuck is this book then? You're going to look me in the eye and tell me you're fine just watching him be with other guys forever. I don't believe you."

"Fuck off, man."

Iggy got up. "Lip and I are rooting for you, fuck face. Get your ugly ass up and come with me. We'll find Lip and discuss how you're going to win over his brother."

_Ian likes you too, ding-dong. _

"It's not going to be easy."

"Don't be such a pussy."

Iggy put his arm around his brother and gave him a squeeze. It was awkward for both of them since Milkovich's don't hug. But Iggy felt his brother tighten the grip on him and he wanted nothing more than to keep him safe.

"Don't tell Dad."

"If I wanted you dead, Mick, I'd do it myself."

Mickey nodded. Iggy rubbed his shoulders and pushed him ahead of him. Their father was sitting on the couch naked with a woman between his legs. She had a black eye. They tried not to focus on it.

Outside the house, Mickey found himself automatically walking toward the Gallagher house. Iggy just followed. That's where they were going anyway. Mickey's breath caught in his throat when he spotted Ian and Lip wrestling under the El. Ian was in his R.O.T.C pants. Iggy saw his brother tense up.

"Ian," said Fiona from the house.

And Iggy wanted to hit something. _So fucking close. _

When Ian grabbed his shit and ran back towards his house Mickey watched the kid go. Lip was smoking and staring at the pair of brothers.

"Mickey knows," Iggy said.

"Got any ideas as to how you're going to sweep Ian off his feet?" Lip asked.

"Not a single one."

"Fuck," said Lip.


	9. Part 9: the Waiter

**Part 9: The Waiter**

Iggy had to admit he got a sick amusement out of watching Mickey attempt to woo Ian on his own. Mickey had dressed up from head to toe. He and Iggy spent the better part of the morning at the Good Will looking for dress pants.

"Those pants make you look straight," Iggy told Mickey.

"They sure do," said a man nearby who had not stopped eyeing Mickey since he got there. Iggy wanted to tell him to take a fucking walk, but he got a sick joy out of watching Mickey get flustered and grumpy from the unwanted attention. "You should go for something that flatters your sweet ass more, sweetie."

The man was tall, blond, and almost completely normal. If he hadn't been hitting on Mickey Iggy wouldn't have known the man was gay at all. The man could pass for south side until he opened his mouth to speak. His voice was way too delicate sort of Ian's, and he didn't seem to belong.

"He's trying to impress a guy," Iggy blurted out. Mickey gave him the finger and turned eight shades of red when the man touched him. Mickey took a step back then swatted at the man's hand.

"Don't fucking touch me, asshole," Mickey said, still deep scarlet.

"Oh, hot date?" He asked.

"He fucking wishes. He wants to woo a guy he's had a crush on forever."

"Will you shut the fuck up?"

"Crushes can be hard. What's he like?"

"Red hair, freckled, into army shit. He is in R.O.T.C training and shit. He likes Van Damme, though I have no fucking idea why. He has green eyes and he likes Snickers and Red Bull and he's into really weird fucking Indie music or some shit."

The man was smiling at Mickey and so was Iggy. _You're fucking in love, Mick. _

"Wear this," he said handing Mickey some pants and a shirt. Mickey stared for a minute before going into the changing room. He came out a few minutes later in pants that really flattered his ass and a nice navy blue shirt. "Sexy, he'll love you."

Mickey changed back into his street clothes and they paid, thanked the mysterious stranger, who slipped Mickey his number, and went home. Mickey spent three hours in the bathroom practicing what he was going to say to Ian when he showed up at the restaurant.

Lip had persuaded Steve to take the whole family to a nice restaurant and that was why Mickey was dressing up. He was going to show up, seemingly uninvited and sweep Ian off his feet. Lip had let Steve and Debbie in on it. Steve didn't care, but agreed anyway.

Iggy would be hanging back watching from a distance. He had already asked the restaurant if he could do so. He needed to see how this was handled. Lip saw Mickey approach and pulled up a chair for him. Fiona and V were confused, but Kev just nodded immediately.

"I invited Mickey," said Lip.

"Why?" asked Fiona.

"You'll figure it out."

"Hey," said Mickey sitting next to Ian. Iggy was a few tables over chilling with a Chinese couple who kept glancing at him. He watched Mickey put his hand in the butter. He wiped it off with a napkin. When Ian wiggled a little in his chair to comfy Mickey sighed so loudly it made Iggy hiccup while trying to suppress a laugh.

"So, uh, Gallagher, what's, uh new?" Mickey asked.

"Single," Ian said with a sly smile that Iggy could tell was killing Mickey.

"Oh yeah," Mickey said with a smile to match Ian's.

It was quiet between them for a moment. A waiter came to take their orders and to Mickey's horror it was the blond guy from the Good Will. Iggy wanted to kick himself. But Iggy just moved tables to get closer.

"Oh hey," the waiter started and he looked back and forth between Mickey and Ian. He put two and two together. "My name is Austin and I'll be your waiter." He took everyone's orders and disappeared. When he returned with everyone's drinks he brought a single red rose for Ian.

"Who's this from?" Ian asked.

"A handsome prince who wants to sweep you off your feet," said Austin. He winked at Mickey and made sure Ian saw him. Ian beamed brightly.

"I don't understand," said Carl.

"Mickey's got a crush on Ian, stupid," Debbie said loudly because Iggy could hear it where he was sitting.

"Well, whoever this is from, tell him thanks," Ian said to Austin while looking at Mickey.

Austin took a risk and scooted Mickey and Ian's chairs closer together. Both boys turned red and couldn't look each other in the eye. Iggy wanted to throw up.

Through out the night Austin brought Ian little favors claiming they were from Mickey. He had somehow managed to convince Ian that Mickey had talked to him previously and arranged everything, only he never once said it was Mickey he just hinted at it.

"You're good," Iggy told Austin when he walked by.

"Always a bridesmaid never a bride," Austin sighed and walked away to serve other tables for a while.

Ian scooted his chair close to Mickey on his own after he was given a coupon for a free meal from Austin and the orchestra played a love song dedicated to Ian. Austin made sure it was a song that Mickey was likely to request. Iggy had told him which one.

"So," said Ian during dessert which again Austin went above and beyond this time and brought a chocolate mousse way too big for Ian to eat on his own. He brought two spoons intending for Ian and Mickey to share.

"You've got to be kidding me," said V finally catching on.

Their spoons clanked together and Mickey almost rocketed out of his seat. He pulled his spoon back and let Ian get the first dip. The "mmm" and "Yum" sounds he was making made Mickey fidget.

"Tell Mickey to ask him out," Iggy whispered to Austin.

Austin whispered something in Mickey's ear when he brought Fiona, Debbie, and V flowers from Steve, Lip, and Kev respectively.

"So, do you maybe, I mean, I know I'm not an ideal choice, fuck. Would you want to go on a date sometime?" Mickey asked turning the color of Ian's hair.

"We are on a date," Ian said.

"We are?" Mickey asked.

"Well, you showed up at the restaurant looking hot as fuck and you paid the waiter to give me presents."

Mickey nodded. "Are you enjoying it?"

Ian smiled, "Yes."

"Aw," said the women.

"Really?" said Lip.

"So, would you maybe want to go on another date?" Mickey asked.

_Finally, grew some fucking balls, eh, Mick? _

"Yeah," said Ian beaming brighter than the fucking sun.

"Yeah," said Mickey caught off guard. He flipped his fork into the air and nearly took Ian's out. Ian just laughed it off as a joke.

Iggy wanted to kick his brother.

"I mean, if you want," Ian said.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to go," Mickey said.

Austin put Mickey's hand on top of Ian's and let Ian do the rest. They spent the rest of dinner holding hands and flirting to the annoyance of Lip who was mad that it was that easy. In hindsight, they should have done that from the start.


	10. Part 10: Sneaky

**Part 10: Sneaky**

Iggy had never seen Mickey so happy. Even their father was beginning to notice and that was dangerous. If Terry found out about Mickey he would definitely kill him. So Iggy ran interception the best he could. When Mickey would practically sing from "being in a relationship" with Ian Gallagher Iggy had to invent a story about a girl Mickey was fucking.

Mandy finding out about Mickey and Ian only made things 10xs harder for Iggy, and the noises she made were anti-human. Iggy couldn't understand how someone so pretty could make a noise like that.

"So who puts it where?" Mandy asked over Chinese takeout. None of them could figure out how to use chopsticks and Ian was fed up with trying to show them. Mickey must have thought it was adorable because of the dopey look on his face when Ian was trying to teach him.

"No one puts anything anywhere yet," said Ian, snuggling in close to Mickey.

"Get the fuck off me, man," Mickey said, and Ian looked that much more smitten with Mickey. When Terry walked in the boys put more space between them they Ian would have liked. Iggy grabbed his dad by the arm and led him away.

"I was thinking about robbing somebody," Iggy mentioned.

Terry was all ears. When his back was to Ian and Mickey the two boys got up and snuck out together. Iggy nodded at Mandy and she made room while her father sat down on the couch. He barely noticed the two boys were gone.

"I'll get you more information," said Iggy to his dad.

He went to find Ian and Mickey, who were lying on Mickey's bed together in a small embrace. Ian was spread across Mickey's chest. Mickey was running his fingers through Ian's hair and they just lay there. When Iggy peaked in Mickey made Ian get off him to maintain his "tough guy" appearance.

"Jesus, Mick. I already know. For fuck's sakes, let your boyfriend cuddle."

"Keep it down," Mickey said. "I'm already on dangerous territory. I'm fucking insane. I can't keep this up. He'll find out."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Ian asked Mickey.

"Of course not," Mickey said, cupping Ian's face and nuzzling it. Iggy wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or vomit. The level of adorable in the room was enough to make anyone puke. He had never seen his brother this affectionate before. "I'm just afraid of my homophobic dad. You did nothing wrong."

Ian practically purred like a cat from Mickey's face rubbing his. Ian put his head between Mickey's shoulder and neck and pressed his nose there. Mickey was smiling as he sniffed Ian's hair and began to massage his shoulders before pulling him into a tight embrace.

_Jesus. Boyfriends, much? _

"Don't ever think I'm ashamed of you, okay," Mickey said releasing Ian, but that was short lived. They found themselves embracing again. Iggy rolled his eyes and took a couple of steps back. Their touching got really frisky really quickly. Ian started palming Mickey through his jeans, and Mickey squeezed Ian's ass, and Iggy turned tail and ran before clothes started to come off.

"Where the fuck did you brother go?"

"He walked Gallagher home," Iggy lied.

"Can't the little pussy walk home by himself?"

"In this neighborhood? No, and Fiona pays him to do it."

"Puh, fucking faggot. He's just like his no good father. Frank's a pussy too."

Terry had fallen asleep when Mickey and Ian emerged. Ian's hair was a mess and he was grinning like an idiot. Mickey looked satisfied and happy. Mickey walked Ian to the door to say good-bye. Iggy and Mandy got close to listen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?" Mickey asked.

"I'm sure. I can make it on my own," Ian insisted. He pressed a kissed on the corner of Mickey's mouth. Mickey had turned so red his entire head looked like a tiny tomato. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mickey said, stroking Ian's chin with his thumb. "Are you sure? I'm going to walk you."

Mickey put on his shoes and left with Ian. Iggy and Mandy exchanged looks. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow, was our brother replaced by a sensitive space alien?" Mandy asked.

"So it would seem," Iggy responded. He patted his sister on her back and looked at his father who was face down on the couch snoring loudly. Iggy rolled his eyes.

_How long can we hide this from him?_


	11. Part 11: The First Fight

**Part 11: The First Fight **

Iggy got to witness the first fight. It was the first time Mickey ever truly cared about someone and he knew his brother was going to fuck it up somehow. Lip, Iggy, Ian, Mickey, and Mandy were sitting on top of abandoned cars under the El, drinking and smoking and hanging out. It was still cold, but bearable.

Mickey was sitting on the hood of an old Buick. Ian was standing behind his legs facing him with their fingers interlocked and he would lean forward and peck Mickey a kiss on the mouth, the nose, the side of his face, the corner of his mouth, and his forehead. Mickey enjoyed every minute of it.

"We never spend time at your house anymore," Ian said, leaning forward to peck a kiss above Mickey's eyes. Iggy had never seen Mickey look happier. He released Ian's hands and grabbed him by the waist. Mickey slid his thumbs under the many warm layers of clothing just to rub Ian's abs.

"My dad would kill us," Mickey said, rubbing Ian's abdomen.

"So you are ashamed of me," Ian whispered.

Iggy looked at Lip who was already regretting the decision of putting Ian and Mickey together. That was when Mandy began to pay attention to him. Lip was momentarily distracted.

"Fucking Christ, Gallagher, I'm not ashamed of you. I'm fucking sick of this conversation."

Mickey pushed Ian away and lit a cigarette. When Ian tried to be affectionate again Mickey held him at arms length while he smoked. "Fuck, can't a guy have a fucking smoke?"

"Fuck you, Mickey."

Ian zipped up his oversized jacket, but on his beanie and gloves and turned on his heel to leave. Iggy expected Mickey to grab Ian by the arm and stop him, but he didn't even realize Ian was leaving until it was too late.

"What the fuck, Gallagher?"

Ian flipped him off and kept walking. That was when Lip resurfaced from making fuck plans with Mandy. Lip lit up his own cigarette. Iggy prepared a comeback for whatever asshole-ish thing Lip might say.

"I knew you would fuck this up. I'm not going to fix it for you."

"I don't understand what the fuck just happened," Mickey said angrily.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious, Mickey. I knew fixing you up with Ian was a shitty idea. You were never good enough for my little brother and you never will be."

"Fuck you, Gallagher," Mickey and Iggy said at the same time.

_Fuck. Oh fuck. No. I have to fix this. _Iggy chased after Lip, leaving Mickey and Mandy where they sat. Once they were out of ear shot Iggy caught up with Lip.

"You have to help fix it," Iggy begged.

"No. No I fucking don't, Iggy. I said I'd help you get them together. I'm not going to help you fix your brother's mistakes."

"Just talk to Ian."

"GFY, Iggy," Lip said as he crossed the street and up into his own house.

Iggy needed to knock some sense into Mickey. He walked back to his brother and sister who were yelling at each other over Ian. Iggy sided with Mandy. Mickey was an insensitive ass-face.

"I fucked up," Mickey admitted, "But I'm not sure what I even fucking did."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," Mandy argued. "You pushed Ian away and acted like he embarrassed you right after you told him—to his face—that he didn't. You contradicted yourself and you hurt his feelings. Now, let's go to the Kash and Grab buy a fucking card and some flowers and apologize."

"I'm not doing that stupid girly ass shit just to apologize," Mickey said to sound manly.

"As I recall, Mick, you left flowers in Gallagher's mailbox when you tried to ask him out once before, but then you pussied out."

Iggy knew Mickey would do whatever it takes. Iggy and Mandy stood outside the Gallagher house while Mickey stood on a milk crate with a boombox over his head like John Cusack in "Say Anything" and blaring out a song that Iggy thought might have been "their song" he didn't recognize it.

Ian, Lip, Carl, and Debbie were watching from the upstairs window. Fiona and her boyfriend Steve were watching from the porch where Fiona was smoking. She seemed amused. Steve didn't seem to care.

"The fuck?" Kev asked stepping out onto his own porch.

"Ian Gallagher," Mickey shouted, he turned up the volume.

_Mickey's willing to embarrass himself for Ian. His feelings are real. _

"Someone is bound to hear and see this and tell Dad," Mandy pointed out.

"I'll handle Dad. Don't fucking worry, sis," Iggy told her.

Ian came downstairs. He stood on the porch behind Fiona. She looked up at him, scooted over and patted the spot between her and Steve. Ian sat down. Fiona held his hand.

"Ian," Mickey said. He turned off the boombox and put it down. He came over and grabbed the dozen long stemmed red roses he bought at the market that Mandy was holding for him. "I'm an asshole. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?" Ian asked.

"Because I'm fucking in love with you," Mickey admitted.

Iggy heard Mandy make a noise that was unlike anything a human girl should make. She was biting one knuckle and slapping Iggy in the arm with the arm while Mickey and Ian shared a kiss, right there on the street in front of everyone.

"Mickey, your dad," Ian said.

"Don't worry about my fucking dad," Mickey said. Ian smiled. Mickey cupped his face and gave him another kiss. Ian kissed Mickey back while smiling.


	12. Part 12: Faking It

**Part 12: Faking It**

Iggy saw his brother wearing a gray button-down and nice jeans, he fought back the urge to laugh because the thought of Mickey looking pretty for his boyfriend always gave Iggy a fit of giggles. His brother was so in love with the Gallagher boy he could barely stand up straight.

"You look good," Mandy said when Mickey stepped out to model in front of them. He flipped her off.

"Do you think Ian would like it?" Mickey asked. He was brushing his teeth. Iggy was impressed the impact Ian had on Mickey.

"What's the occasion?"

"We've been together for exactly one month and Ian begged me to take him to the restaurant we got together."

"Aw," said Mandy and Iggy together.

"I hate you both," Mickey said.

It took Iggy a moment to notice that Mickey was staring at him. He had no idea why. After several long minutes and one very intense stare, Iggy finally cracked.

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

"I need you to come."

"Yeah, no."

"Why, you followed me around trying to hook us up before? Why the fuck is it different this time?"

"I'm not doing it," Iggy insisted.

He lost the battle. He found himself sitting a table away at the same restaurant. Mickey was almost certain he was going to screw up and lose Ian and needed Iggy there to bail out with a clever plan.

"Hey," said the blond waiter from last time. Austin was his name.

"Hey," Iggy said glaring at the back of Mickey's head hoping he could feel it. When Mickey flipped him off over his shoulder he stopped. "My dumb ass brother and his boyfriend are on their anniversary date."

"To be young and in love," said Austin. "Can I get you anything, Iggy?"

"Yeah, my own date," Iggy said.

"I'll see what I can do," Austin said.

Iggy listened to his brother tell Ian a joke. It wasn't funny, but Ian laughed anyway. Iggy wanted to kick the kid in the face for laughing like that. _He's a fucking sap, Mick. No wonder you dig the kid. _

Austin returned ten minutes later and sat down across from Iggy. He had sprayed on some cologne and fixed his hair differently.

"What the fuck are you doing, bro?" Iggy asked.

"You asked me on a date, so here we are."

_Oh fuck. _

"Aren't you working?" Iggy asked to be polite.

"Yeah, don't worry about it I asked Donna to cover for the next hour or so."

_This guy needs to get a fucking clue. _Austin reached for Iggy's hand. Iggy rolled his eyes and let him stroke his fingers. When Mickey and Ian turned to look Iggy flipped them off and glared grenades at Mickey.

"You have beautiful hands," said Austin, staring at Iggy's knuckles. "I love the tats."

"Thanks."

"You don't have a boyfriend who'd be upset over this?"

"Nope. As I said before always the bridesmaid never the bride," Austin said.

"You're such an asshole, Mickey," said Ian.

Iggy pulled his hand out of Austin's to figure out what was going on with his brother and the Gallagher kid. Ian was half-way standing and Mickey was panicking.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I don't mean that I don't want to kiss you. I mean I don't want to kiss you here. What if someone sees?"

But Ian was all the way out of his chair. Mickey was standing now too. He grabbed Ian's arm. People were indeed watching them. Mickey was not wrong.

"Kiss me," Austin said.

"No fucking way," Iggy said.

"I will show them that it's okay. They're safe here."

But before Iggy could say no again Austin's lips were on his. The kiss lasted a long time and Iggy wasn't sure what happened exactly. He felt a lingering sting on his lips when Austin sat down. Iggy saw that it had in fact worked. Ian seized the moment and kissed Mickey. They were locked in a tight embrace and kissing like their lives depended on it.

Iggy's head was pounding. There was a ringing in his ears followed by a jerk of some part of his body in a lower area. He wasn't sure what any of it meant, just that Austin tasted like strawberries and rum. Austin was staring at him with more intensity than the two love birds at the next table.

"You okay?" Austin asked.

_Dad's going to kill all of us and bury us in the backyard and piss on our graves. He's going to shit twice and die. I can't believe this. Oh fuck. _

"Iggy," Mickey said, who was now poking him in the rib.

"That kiss knocked him straight on his ass," Ian said.

"There wasn't anything straight about it," said Mickey waving a hand in front of his brother's face.

"Can we go home now?"

"Nope, Ian and I just got our food. We're going to be about another forty minutes, what with the dessert and all the stopping to make out," Mickey said. He patted his brother on the back.

Iggy leaned back in his chair. _I loathe you. _

"You're a dead man," Iggy whispered to his brother.

Mickey and Ian made out until their appetizers were brought out. Iggy consumed four breadsticks at once. They were so good he couldn't stop himself. Austin was smiling at him while he inhaled them. Iggy looked at Austin's lips which were wrapped around a breadstick.

_Get a grip, man. _

Austin made moaning sounds while he ate on the breadsticks and began to lick them and deep throat them to show off to Iggy. Iggy wasn't sure whether to flee or make him suck him off right there.

"I can't do this," Iggy said.

"Sorry. I'm being a little ass."

"Did Mickey pay you to hit on me?"

"Wait, no. You said you wanted a date and I thought I'd keep you company. Sorry for giving a shit," Austin said. Iggy expected him to get up, but he never moved. Austin was stubborn. He pushed his glasses up his face and stared at the two who were now feeding each other appetizers. IT was disgustingly cute.

"I've never been on a date with a man, but I could play along. Just don't kiss me again."

"You didn't like it?"

_I don't know. _

"No."

"Then I won't kiss you again. You have my word. Scouts honor. Let's just have a nice dinner together. Kissing and sex are off the table."

Iggy felt a twinge of annoyance to knowing that Austin wasn't going to make another pass at him. It disappointed him more than the idea of how his dad would feel to know two of his sons had kissed men. Iggy felt a twitch in some lower region of his body and looked up to see Austin was smiling at him. He maneuvered his legs so they would be on Austin's side of the table.

"So is Mickey your only brother?" Austin asked when another waitress brought out the salmon that Austin ordered. Iggy got the steak because Austin offered to pay. Iggy felt Austin push his legs under the table and looked up when he accidentally bumped Iggy's. But neither moved. The ball is in Austin's court.

"No, I have three brothers and a younger sister."

"I'm fucking jealous. I'm an only child," said Austin suddenly rubbing Iggy's left foot with his right. They shifted so their legs were between each others.

_Dad's going to kill me. _

He had forgotten his brother and Ian for a minute until he noticed they were practically sitting on top of each other eating dinner; it was so sexual that people around them were getting a little handsy with their own dates.

"They need to get a room," said Austin.

"No joke. Guys, you're in public," Iggy said throwing a bread stick at Mickey's head. Mickey resurfaced from Ian's lap and returned his chair which he scooted back, but enough so their body's were still touching.

Iggy watched Austin eat for a while. He wanted to try the salmon. Austin must have read his mind because he tried to feed him off his own fork. _That's indirect kissing. No. _Iggy used his own fork to get a bite. It was delicious and he wished he had gotten that instead of the steak.

When Ian and Mickey were ready to leave and had paid, Iggy stayed seated at the table. He had to untangle his legs from Austin's. But the truth was, he genuinely enjoyed the other man's company so much he didn't want to leave it.

"Maybe we could have another fake date sometime," Iggy said, refusing to look Austin in the eye.

"Doesn't have to be fake," said Austin, passing Iggy his phone number. He kissed him on the cheek before getting back to work.

"What's your dad going to say when he learns two of his sons are fags?" Ian asks, taking Mickey's hand.

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher," Iggy said.

"Not only that, Iggy is dad's favorite," said Mickey.

"Fuck you, asshole. You're the dick who made me come here."

"You liked it and you know it," Mickey said.


	13. Part 13: Turning Tables

**Part 13: Turning Tables**

Iggy had fucked six women since his pseudo-date with Austin, and none of them could get the blond waiter out of his head. He enjoyed the women, the way their curves felt in his hands, the way their boobs jiggled as they rode him into his mattress, but when he closed his eyes, it wasn't them he saw, it was Austin.

Iggy was balls deep in Angie Zago when he received a text from the blond waiter. Sometime around Wednesday he had plucked up the courage to text Austin, and they hadn't stopped since. He pounded against Angie's ass as he opened the message. It was a pic of Austin with his dog, Biscuit.

"Are you going to cum or not?" Angie asked.

Iggy finally released and relaxed against Angie. She pushed him out of her and got up. She tried to kiss him but he backed away. His thoughts were preoccupied with a response. He didn't have a dog so he couldn't send a picture of one.

Angie began round two. Her lips were on his dick. It grew harder and harder until he put the phone down and began to play with her hair. Angie was very good at sucking dick. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't desirable but she was desperate and always willing, and that's what Iggy liked about her.

"Don't stop," Iggy told her.

"What's up with you? First we're hot and heavy then you're preoccupied and now you're into it again."

Iggy got quiet. Ian and Mickey were fucking in the next room, and they were loud. Their dad had gone out. Mandy was somewhere pining over Lip, and only Mickey and Iggy were there. Iggy made Angie stop. She got dressed and left without even talking to him.

Iggy knew better. But he had to know. He knocked on Mickey's bedroom door, and heard shuffling and a lot of angry swearing inside. "You better have a good fucking reason for knocking," Mickey shouted.

Mickey opened the door in a pair of what Iggy assumed were Ian's boxers. Mickey was sweating. _How do you get that sweaty taking it in the ass? _

"The fuck you want?"

"Never mind, it's not important," Iggy said.

He left them to their business. Iggy sat down on the couch in the living room and put in a movie. He had snapped a picture of his childhood teddy bear and sent it to Austin. Austin didn't reply right away.

Iggy looked at the phone every so often to see if there was a reply. There wasn't. _Fuck. What if he thinks I'm creepy? Why do I care? _

Ian and Mickey came out at the end of the movie. Mickey kissed Ian good-bye at the door and nearly swooned when his boyfriend left. Mickey grabbed a DVD off the shelf and put in one, then walked to the fridge. When he returned he was carrying two beers.

"Why'd you interrupt us?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. How are things with Ian? You guys doing better since the anniversary?"

"That was two weeks ago, stupid. Yeah. We're great. How are things with Austin?"

Iggy was caught off guard. He had not expected Mickey to ask that. When he looked at his brother he was smiling. Iggy kept his face as casual as possible.

"What things with Austin?"

Mickey shook his head, smiled, and then sipped his beer. Iggy couldn't focus on the movie without checking his phone to see if he had a response from Austin. He never replied the whole night. Iggy snuck out and walked down to Karen Jackson's house. Lip was just crawling out a window when Iggy crawled in. They fucked twice when he got a message.

_Why does he only text me when I'm fucking someone? _

The message was short. A simple: _**Lunch tomorrow Patsy's Pies. **_

Iggy couldn't sleep. Lunch means together in public. Men don't hang out together in public in the middle of the day. They go out for beers or to the club to look at titties. They don't get lunch. Iggy was up before 10 am, which gave him enough time to decide whether or not he was going to meet up with Austin.

"Why are you dressed like that? Where the fuck are you going?" Mandy asked.

"Out," Iggy said as he slid on his shoes and walked out the door. He walked past Patsy's Pies three times before actually going in. Austin was already at a booth when he walked in. A cute girl with piercings in her lips came over to the table.

"My name is Jackie; can I start you guys with a drink?"

"Pepsi," Iggy said.

"Water for me, with lemon," said Austin.

When she left he smiled at Iggy. Iggy shifted his legs so they would easily tangle with Austin's again. Now that he was there he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. Jackie returned with their drinks and menus.

Iggy felt Austin rubbing his foot against him and he felt a jerk somewhere in his body that he didn't want to activate. Iggy hid his face behind his menu to hide whatever pinkness that has manifested.

"Oh look who it is," said Austin jerking his head toward Mickey and Ian who walked in holding hands. A heavy set waitress led to a booth around the corner. Mickey sat facing Iggy. He nodded at him. Iggy wanted to kill him.

_You're a dead man. I'm going to murder you in your fucking sleep. _Mickey was smiling the way he was last night and Iggy gave him the finger.

"I didn't invite them, I swear," Iggy said.

"Don't worry about it. They're actually really cute together. I'm kind of jealous."

"They are cute together. Mickey's happy. They fuck loudly."

"I bet. Mickey has a cute ass."

Iggy's heart sped up and he suddenly felt the need to bust Mickey's kneecaps. But after Iggy counted to ten he was pulled back to reality and finally noticed that Austin was holding his hand. Jackie returned to take their orders.

"I'll have the Caesar salad, and the day's special. I'd like to end it with your key lime."

"Uh," said Iggy who hadn't glanced at the menu once since she brought it to him. He saw something with chicken and ordered that with a peach pie for dessert.

Iggy caught a glimpse of Jackie's ass. She was certainly cute. He focused back on Austin who had worn a pair of blue glasses with square rims. He was gazing out the window. One hand in Iggy's the other propping up his chin. _He has really great cheekbones_.

_What are you doing in the southside? Isn't there a nice suburb somewhere that has your name on it? _

"I'm sorry it occurred to me that I don't know your last name," Iggy said.

"It's Rhodes," said Austin.

His voice was deep, but soft and no hint of Chicago in it at all. Iggy looked over at Mickey and Ian who were fawning over them from their seat. Jackie came back with an ice cream sundae with one spoon. It sat in the middle of the table. It was obvious they were meant to share.

"You can have it," Iggy said.

"You sure?" Austin asked.

Iggy nodded. Austin started to eat it, but kept glancing at Iggy. Austin stuck his finger in the hot fudge and licked it off. He was doing it again. He was teasing Iggy. Austin licked the spoon and dipped it in the ice cream. He scooped some up and shoveled it into Iggy's mouth. Iggy's tongue licked the spoon clean of the ice cream and he became completely aware that it was just licked by Austin.

They ate in silence. Their feet were engaged in a fierce battle beneath the table and Iggy never wanted to leave. But after lunch, Austin leaned forward and Iggy's breath caught in his throat when a whiff of Austin's shampoo wafted up his nose.

_Get a fucking grip. _

"I need to go to the pet store. You want to come?" Austin asked.

Iggy nodded.

After they paid Jackie and Iggy got her number without Austin seeing, he spotted Mickey and Ian getting up too. He rolled his eyes. They were doing to him exactly what he had done to them. _Karma's a bitch. _

Austin and Iggy sat with a seat between them on the bus. Iggy couldn't handle being that close to another man right now. They got off together at their stop. It was all too weird. Being there with a guy, whose blond hair was blowing in the wind like they were in a romantic movie. Iggy felt lightheaded.

"I need to get some flea shampoo for Biscuit."

Mickey and Ian had followed them. Ian made a bee line for the place where they keep all the kittens. Soon, curiosity overcame Austin and he walked over there too. Iggy leaned against the doorframe and watched Ian and Austin playing with a few cats. One kitten had decided Austin was worthy and climbed up on his head to sleep.

"Aw," said Austin laughing. He looked at Iggy.

_I need a cigarette. _He mimed smoking to Austin and headed outside. He needed air more than he needed a cigarette. It was too much. His hands shook as he tried to light up.

Austin joined him with his bag in hand. He took Iggy's hand with the other and they walked down the street toward an electronic store. Iggy thought they were going in. He had a lot of things in mind he wanted to steal, but they just walked past it.

"You look nice," Austin said.

Iggy flipped him off. _No one has ever complimented me. What's his fucking deal? _ But Iggy only saw warmth and sincerity on Austin's face.

"Thanks," Iggy said. It was the first time he had said it sincerely in his life. He was doing a lot of things for the first time lately. He felt the sudden urge to glance over his shoulder. Ian and Mickey were giving each other piggy back rides. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to play paint ball?" Austin asked.

"Yes," Iggy said instantly. _That's something guys actually do together in the middle of the day. _They invited Ian and Mickey who would have tagged along anyway. Iggy felt bad that Austin was paying for everything so Iggy slapped Austin's hand away and actually paid for the paint ball equipment rentals.

Austin was extremely good, but Ian was better. The Milkovich brothers were easily out matched. Iggy and Mickey were out easily, both covered in head to toe with green and blue paint. They waited for Ian and Austin to get each other out.

When the game was over the four lay down on the floor of the paint ball court and stared at the ceiling. Ian straddled Mickey and began rotating his hips to grind against him. Iggy watched Mickey squeeze the red head's ass and they engaged in a fierce tonsil hockey battle.

"If you guys are gonna fuck please go to the bathroom," Iggy said.

They didn't move, they just made out very heatedly for a long time. Iggy glanced over at Austin whose glasses were askew. He had drifted off to sleep. _Those cheekbones. _

After letting Austin nap an hour and being forced to hear the sound of his brother moaning in a make out session Iggy decided it was time to leave. They walked to the bus stop side by side. Ian was running around in circles.

Suddenly Iggy felt strong arms on his back and a great force pushed him into Austin's arms. Austin was thrown forward into Iggy and Austin's lips collided with Iggy's eyes and Iggy's mouth with Austin's chin.

"Sorry," Iggy said quickly.

_You're fucking dead, Gallagher. _

Ian and Mickey had vanished. It was clearly part of their plan all along. Iggy wanted to step back. He couldn't move. Austin was smiling.

"I think we should call it a day. I have a shift tonight," Austin said. He kissed Iggy on the cheek.

Iggy's face burned from the touch. There was another twitch in a particular location that he ignored. His stomach was roaring, but not from hunger.

_I'm completely fucked. Dad's going to fucking kill me. This isn't what's happening. Okay. I can control this. It's fucking nothing. _

He stared into the void that once contained Austin. It soon became filled with Mickey and Ian. Iggy punched his brother and gave Ian the finger.

"Don't ever do that again," Iggy said.

"You did it for us. We're trying to return the favor," Ian said.

"I don't need any favors because this is nothing. If it was something I could handled it. But its nothing. So leave me the fuck alone."


	14. Part 14: Going Down Swinging

**Part 14: Go Down Swinging**

Iggy was awakened at four am by Terry shaking him. Iggy opened his eyes and recoiled at the sight of his massive father hovering over him. Terry stepped back to let Iggy sit up. Terry reeked of booze and cum. He was angry.

"Fucking Christ, Pops," Iggy said sleepily.

"Tell me it's a fucking lie," Terry said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your cousin Lucas told your Uncle Ray that you were having lunch with a man at Patsy's Pies."

"It's not what you think. He's a new client. I'm going to be selling to him and some of his work friends. I just figured if I'm doing business with the guy I should at least get a free meal out of it. So I made him buy me lunch."

Terry let out a soft chuckle. He clapped Iggy on the back. The soft chuckled changed into a deep belly laugh. Terry accepted the answer easily. Iggy had practiced that lie until it natural on his tongue. He made Mickey and Ian both listen to it over and over until they were convinced.

Iggy didn't get back to sleep. He pulled out his phone and texted Austin. It was a compulsion. Most of the time he texted Austin without realizing he was doing it. That felt natural too. It wasn't enough.

He wanted to see him again. Iggy leaned up on his side and sent a message to Austin, who was sleeping judging by the fact that he never replied until Iggy woke up around 10 am. The first thing Iggy did was check his phone. Austin had replied with a selfie. He had severe bed head in the photo.

_Would it be inappropriate if I sent him a pic of my dick? _Iggy shook the thought out of his head. He combed his hair and snapped a picture of his own bed hair to send to Austin instead. Iggy couldn't get the blond waiter out of head, but he had reached a point where he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Mickey was eating pancakes in the kitchen when Iggy came in. Terry was on the couch asleep. Mandy was cooking. Iggy felt lightheaded as he reached for the syrup.

A pounding on the door brought everyone out of their post sleep haze. Mandy answered it. Lip Gallagher stomped into the kitchen without being invited in. He looked nervous.

"Is Ian here?" Lip asked.

"No," Mandy said.

"Is everything okay?" Iggy asked.

"He didn't come home last night."

"What the fuck do you mean he didn't come home?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, after he left here he never came home."

"Fuck," Mickey said, "I knew I should have walked him."

"Calm down," Iggy told Mickey.

Iggy thought inexplicably about Austin as he chewed through a rather undercooked pancake. He immediately and almost without thinking about it, reached for his phone and began rapidly texting Austin about Ian.

_**Iggy: A long shot. Have you seen Ian? **_

_** Austin: Yeah, he's at my place. **_

Austin texted Iggy the address to his apartment. The group showed up in full force. Mickey lead the charge to get his boyfriend, Lip behind him, Iggy and Mandy in the back. Austin lived in a shoddy apartment on the southside. It was a beat up, rough place. Graffiti everywhere, broken windows, homeless people squatting in the empty apartments, sirens in the background, Iggy had not expected this for Austin at all.

He pictured him living on the north side in something much nicer. He relaxed knowing that he was from their neighborhood. Austin lived on the third floor. A woman was asleep on the ground outside the complex when they approached, and Iggy recognized her immediately. This is where he usually did his dealing and she was a long time client.

"I'm surprised Frank's not here," Lip commented.

"Where is Frank?" Mandy asked.

"I don't fucking know or care."

Iggy was impatient, more so than Mickey who seemed at home in the neighborhood. Iggy felt the metal of his gun against his backside. "Let's get your boyfriend," Iggy said pushing the buzzer for apartment 304 A.

"Hey," said a voice on the intercom and Iggy felt a twitch in him that he again ignored.

"It's Iggy and Mickey, we're here for Ian," Iggy said.

"Yeah, I'll buzz you in."

The door unlocked, Iggy felt his heart wedge itself into his throat when he stood in front of apartment 304 A. He was about to knock when he heard a dog barking. Iggy took a deep breath and knocked.

Austin wasn't wearing his glasses. He had his hair gelled up in a neat guaff, and he had on a plaid shirt and jeans. He was standing beside Biscuit. Ian Gallagher was sitting on the couch watching _Storage Wars. _He waved.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Iggy asked. Mickey knelt down to hug his boyfriend. But he didn't reprimand him or ask him what the hell he was thinking. It was just simply acceptance and happiness to be together.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're leaving," said Mickey and Ian together.

A light bulb came on over Iggy's head. _They fucking planned it. _Before Iggy could protest the others were gone. It occurred to Iggy that Lip and Mandy had been on it too. Iggy tried to leave, but they had barred the door.

"I fucking knew it."

"What's going on here?" Austin asked, confused.

"They planned all of this to get me over here."

Austin was quiet for a second. He heard a gunshot outside and didn't flinch, which Iggy found impressive. "Sorry, it's the only neighborhood I could afford."

"It's pretty homey actually," Iggy admitted, he was trying not stare at Austin, despite the fact that it's the first time he had seen him without glasses.

"You live in a neighborhood like this?" Austin asked.

"Yep. But don't worry; I am part of the bad people in my neighborhood."

Austin went to the fridge. "Beer?"

"Definitely," said Iggy kneeling to pet Biscuit who had not stopped sniffing him since he walked in. She seemed to like him. She gave him a lick and then went to sit on her spot on the couch. Austin's apartment was clean, but not obsessively so. Iggy sat down on the sofa, which was obviously not bought knew.

"Think they're still out there?" Austin asked.

"Most definitely," Iggy said.

Austin sat down on the couch beside Iggy. There was no discomfort between them. Austin was easy, and Iggy felt himself loosening up. He spilled his guts on his life and his job as a drug/illegal gun dealer, and the thug life, and everything. Austin never judged.

"We're pretty different," Austin said.

Iggy frowned. A panic began to run through him. He hoped Austin didn't mean it like it was a bad thing. Austin kissed Iggy on the cheek and nuzzled his nose in his neck. When he pulled away Iggy noticed just how long Austin's eyes lashes were.

"I should probably go," Iggy said.

"You don't have to," said Austin standing up and putting his hands on Iggy's hips. Iggy leaned in to the touch. His body automatically leaned into Austin. The smell coming off him caused a certain muscle in his body to react and this time Iggy didn't fight it.

"We could get pizza tomorrow and a movie," Iggy said, it was difficult to breathe standing so close to someone so endearing. Iggy looked at the faint freckles dusting Austin's nose and he held his breath.

"I work tomorrow," said Austin slowly. His thumbs were hooked in Iggy's belt loops. Iggy tingled all over when Austin rubbed his nose against his cheek and planted two small kisses there. When Austin let go Iggy's knees gave out.

_Fuck. _

"I want to see you," Iggy blurted out.

"Yeah?" Austin asked with an eye brow raised.

"Yeah. I want to fucking see you."

"I'm off today. Let's hang out," Austin said.

"Right now?" Iggy asked.

"Why not?"

"Because my asshole brother and Ian are outside waiting on us," Iggy said.

"Tell them to fuck off. We'll get pizza and do a movie tonight," Austin said, releasing Iggy's belt loops. Iggy nearly collapsed. He gripped the back of the couch for support. _Mother of God. I can't feel my fucking legs. _

Austin went to order the pizza as Iggy regained the use of his legs. He opened the door to see Mickey and Ian were in fact listening to everything that was said. Lip and Mandy looked bored.

"I have two gay brothers. Won't dad be proud?"

"I'm not gay. Nothing is going to happen," Iggy said, though he wasn't 100% convinced.

"We're crashing the party," Ian said, pushing past Iggy and coming into Austin's apartment.

"No you're fucking not," Iggy stated.

"Come on, Iggy, we have to make sure you don't fuck this up," Mickey said.

"You two coming?" Iggy asked Lip and Mandy. They shook their heads.

"Nah, I don't really fucking care. Ian asked me to do this for him and now he owes me fifty bucks because I wouldn't for a second have pictured you falling for a guy."

"Fuck off, Lip," Iggy said slamming the door in his face.

"Apparently, they're staying too," Austin whispered to Iggy.

"Sorry," Iggy said.

"No I ordered two pizzas anyway. I was going to give the other to Biscuit, but I guess they can have it."

"You feed Biscuit pizza?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, she loves pizza. So I rented _Pacific Rim _becauseI fucking love robots and Charlie Hunnam is hot as hell."

_I have no idea who Charlie Hunnam is, but I want to kick his fucking ass. _Iggy allowed Austin to kiss him on the cheek again and felt his heart dip when Austin was anywhere but at his side. _I'm fucked. _


	15. Part 15: Dating Games

**Part 15: Dating Games**

The movie theater was already crowded and there was no way to put a seat between them as men usually do when they go to the theater, so Iggy was in the seat right beside Austin, with a blonde woman right next to him.

Austin nudges Iggy and points to two men walking up the stairs, Ian and Mickey. Mickey was holding a giant bowl of popcorn and Ian was carrying the drinks. They sat directly behind Iggy and Austin, no sooner than they had the trailers began to play.

"Are they ever going to let us be alone?" Austin whispered.

"Probably not," Iggy glanced at the two behind them. Surprisingly trying to hook Iggy up has fixed every part of their relationship. Iggy felt popcorn on the back of his head and gave Mickey the finger without turning around.

When the movie started Iggy watched Austin shift and fidget in his seat to take his wallet out. He sat it in the cup holder between them and Iggy stared at the _Iron Man _cover. He saw the corner of a bill sticking out of the wallet and tried hard to ignore it.

The movie was pretty good. Iggy had let Austin choose. They stood in the lobby of the cinema while Austin took a call from his mother after the movie. Ian and Mickey came outside and joined them. When Austin wrapped up the conversation he dropped his phone and Iggy found his eyes on Austin's ass.

_Stop it, Iggy. This is so gay. You're not gay. Quit. _

"Hey," said a guy who walked by. He scanned Austin from head to toe and winked at him. The man turned and walked into the bathroom, throwing a look back over his shoulder as if inviting Austin to join him.

"You going?" Mickey asked Austin.

"Nah, fucking in a movie theater bathroom doesn't really sound sexy to me. Plus, I really don't want hepatitis."

"Smart," Ian said, "Though, I've done it worse places."

"Not recently?" Mickey's eye brow shot up. He was glaring at his boyfriend.

"Not since you, Mick."

"Good." Mickey kissed Ian on the cheek.

Iggy saw the man exit the bathroom. He looked upset that Austin blew him off. Instead of leaving with his hurt ego he made his way toward them. He pushed Iggy out of the way and stood where he was originally.

"You ditch me for these thugs? I bet this one stole your wallet during the movie and you'd rather be with him." The man looked at Austin. When Austin tried to walk away the man grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go.

"Hey," said Iggy from behind him. When the man looked over his shoulder Iggy threw a punch. Ian and Mickey were ready to, but Iggy stopped them. He decked the guy again before the manager got involved.

They were made to leave. Ian and Mickey walked down the street behind Austin and Iggy who were keeping up the same pace. They headed in the direction of the Alibi.

"Thanks," Austin said, kissing Iggy on the cheek.

"I have to protect you. You're in the circle."

"What?" Austin asked.

"The Milkovich inner circle, you're in it now, and we protect our own."

Whether it was Iggy's intention or not, that earned him an extra kiss from Austin only this time when Austin kissed him on the cheek he got the side of Iggy's mouth in the kiss. Iggy's face burned from the touches and he was thankful it was dark out so no one, especially the idiots behind him, could see his face redden.

The Alibi was pretty empty with the exception of Frank and Tommy who occupied their usual stools at the bar. The four boys took a table. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary; it was a common thing at the bar for men to come in for a drink in groups.

"Four beers, Kev," said Ian.

Kev patted Ian's shoulder and then playfully punched it. Ian smiled at him. Iggy scooted his chair close to Iggy. He tried to be subtle. Austin smelled exceptionally good today and Iggy felt high from it. Austin had worn his contacts instead of glasses and so his face wasn't hidden by anything, though Iggy preferred the glasses.

"So this is the local place, huh?" Austin asked.

"My neighbor Kev is the bar tender," said Ian.

"That's why he was extra friendly with you and why Mickey didn't kill him for it."

"Here are your beers, boys. I don't think I know you. Kevin Ball," Kev reached across Iggy to shake Austin's hand.

"Austin Rhodes," he said as he shook Kev's hand firmly. Kev pulled up a chair and spun it around.

"Do you live around here? No offense you don't look very south side."

"I get that a lot. I do actually, I live about four blocks that way," Austin pointed south.

Frank began to mumble something about gentrification and other bull shit that caused Mickey, Ian, Kev, and Iggy to roll their eyes in perfection synchronization. He tried to go after Austin's wallet but one threatening look from Iggy stopped him in his tracks.

"You smell like stale cigarettes and ball sweat get away from me," said Austin when Frank was leaning on him to talk to the boys. Mickey snorted so hard beer shot his nose and Ian looked like Christmas had come again.

"Don't be rude. Respect your elders. Hey, Ian, do you have any money."

"Fuck off, Frank," Ian said automatically.

"Iggy?" Frank asked. Iggy gave Frank the finger. When Frank looked at Mickey he received a double bird. Frank had turned to Austin. "You're prettier than all my daughters. I'll blow you in the bathroom for $20."

"Is he serious?" Austin asked, obviously appalled.

Iggy wanted to say something. He needed to do something. When Austin looked to him for support he felt like an asshole for not immediately jumping in to defend him. Frank was obviously drunk, and everyone around knew to just ignore him. But Austin was visibly offended and Iggy felt terrible. He stood up, grabbed Frank by the collar and dragged him outside.

Iggy had it with Frank harassing his friend and making him uncomfortable. It was Austin or Frank and Iggy knew who he was picking. It wasn't a question. Iggy hit Frank in the gut, kicked him in the face, and stuck his knife to his throat.

"If you ever, ever talk to him like that again I'll fucking end you," Iggy threatened through clenched teeth.

When Iggy came back in Austin was gone. Ian bumped into him and explained that he left out the other door and Mickey went after him. Iggy pulled out his phone as he ran and texted Austin.

"I couldn't catch him," Mickey said coming back.

A panic washed over Iggy. It was after ten and they lived on the south side. As far as Iggy knew Austin was unarmed and still four blocks from his apartment, which itself was in a shitty neighborhood. The four boys split up. No one knew their neighborhood better than they did. Even Tommy offered to help.

_Please be okay. Please be okay. Fuck. _

Iggy's heart was pounding in his chest as he started checking side streets and alleys for Austin. Finally, Mickey texted him, he had found Austin. Iggy ran faster than he ever had. Austin was sitting on a side walk outside of a tattoo parlor that was closed for renovations.

Iggy touched Austin's face and examined him for injuries then without thinking about it, he hugged him. It was a tight hug, one that Austin returned. He buried his nose in Iggy's shoulder.

"Kiss him, kiss him, Kiss him," chanted Ian.

Iggy flipped him off. He pulled Austin to his feet and offered to walk him home. They began to walk in the direction of Austin's house without Ian and Mickey, who for once didn't follow them. When they were alone Austin yanked Iggy close with his belt loops.

"You were really cute dealing with that guy at the movies," Austin said.

Iggy felt more than a twitch, but just let it happen. He gripped Austin's hips and pulled their bodies even closer together. The heat from Austin's body caused the twitch down below to become a real problem that Austin was bound to notice.

"What's your favorite type of bread?" Austin asked randomly.

"I like all bread," Iggy answered, but he knew what Austin was doing and he appreciated it. Iggy couldn't help himself leaning in to sniff Austin. His scent kicked his hormones up a notch in a way that caused Iggy's entire body to involuntarily shudder.

"I don't know anything about you," Austin said softly. He fingered Iggy's belt loops.

"What do you want to know?" Iggy asked.

"Everything," Austin said as he bit the corner of Iggy's jaw. Iggy let out a noise that surprised himself. In return he bit Austin's neck. "Other than being hit on by two really gross men this was a really great double date. What do you say we see each other tomorrow night?"

_I want to see you every night. _

_What the fuck did I just think? _

_ This is really fucking gay. _

_ Maybe I don't care._

"Seriously, you're not going to kiss him?" Ian asked from a distance.

Austin chuckled.

"I knew they were there. I'll see you tomorrow, Iggy. Good night, Ian and Mickey."

"Good night, Austin," shouted the pair who were about to take off in a run before Iggy could regain his senses and chase them down the street.


	16. Part 16--The Return of Monica

**Part 16: The Return of Monica**

Iggy was sitting on the edge of the couch with Mandy in the center and Mickey perched on the armrest. They were all munching on tacos. It was the first time the three of them had a chance to talk in a while without someone trying to hook someone else up.

"Lip's still obsessed over Karen," Mandy said, "What the fuck does he see in her?"

"Fuck her and fuck Lip. You could do better," Iggy said.

Mandy was quiet for a moment. She stared at Iggy. When he finally noticed her eyes boring into him he stopped chewing. "What?"

"I never would have thought you would be bisexual and have a boyfriend and be okay with it. I mean, Mickey, sure, but you, never in a million fucking years."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Iggy said. The bisexual part he wasn't going to talk about at the moment. It was too much to even process.

"Yeah you do," Mandy said, "Austin."

"Austin's not my boyfriend," Iggy said.

"Are you sure about that?" Mickey asked.

Iggy wasn't. They were seeing each other this afternoon. They finally made plans without telling Mickey and Ian, not that they needed to. Mickey and Ian had some sort of homing beacon that alerted them when Austin and Iggy had a date and wanted to be alone.

"If he's not your boyfriend why does his Facebook status say, 'In a relationship'?" Mandy asked. She showed Iggy her phone. It was true. Right there on Austin Rhodes Facebook page it was official. Iggy smiled behind his taco.

"You like him?" Mickey asked.

"Are you really asking me that question?" Iggy asked.

"He's in love, Mick, can't you tell?" Mandy teased.

"Fuck you, guys," Iggy said.

Mickey had a violent series of text messages with the way he reacted to them vibrating in his pocket. Something was very wrong. Iggy watched the colors change in Mickey's face. This is about Ian. Iggy put his taco down and got on his feet. Austin and the relationship status were going to have to wait.

"Monica's back," Mickey said. Iggy and Mandy were going with Mickey to the Gallagher house.

Ian Gallagher was very drunk. He was avoiding going home at all costs and Iggy understood why. He had only met Monica Gallagher a couple of times, but he knew what Ian went through when she was around. The woman left her kids with Frank and Fiona like it was nothing.

"She's got a girlfriend," Ian sniffled, and then he hiccupped. Mickey was holding him. Ian's head rested on Mickey's shoulder and Mandy was holding his hand. Ian looked into Mickey's eyes. There were tears there. "Mickey," Ian said through sniffles.

"Yeah?"

"I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry," Ian said, but he didn't leave Mickey's embrace right away, or maybe he couldn't. Iggy wasn't sure. It was just that no one expected that to leave the red head's mouth. Iggy gaped at Mickey.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked calmly.

"I need to commit 100% of my time to my siblings right now. Maybe when Monica leaves. I can't spend so much time with you. It's not fair to them."

"This is fucking bull shit," Mickey said as Ian freed himself from Mickey's arms. Mickey tackled Ian, which neither Iggy nor Mandy expected either. He sat on the kid and held him down. "Fuck you if you think I'm letting you dump me because your bitch ass mother is back in town. Fuck her for making you think you had to. No. I worked too damn hard to get this relationship where it is. We're good. This is good. Everything is good with us. You're not fucking it up. You hear me?"

"This is kind of turning me on," Ian confessed between sniffles. "But what if while she's here I don't see you for a couple days because I am holed up in Steve's new house waiting out the storm? Are you going to be sad?"

"Of course, but that's what makes our relationship so fucking good."

"I can't ask you to do this," Ian said.

"You're not asking. I'm volunteering. I want to be with you. Fuck the world for trying to separate us."

_Holy shit, Mick. _

"What the fuck is this?" asked Terry Milkovich who had chosen the worst possible time to walk around the corner. Mickey was straddling the Gallagher kid, who had an erection pressed against Mickey, and Mickey who was equally turned on, and their faces within kissing distance.

"Fuck," Mickey said.

"Mick," said Mandy slapping her brother's arm, "Mick, run."

Mickey didn't wait to be told twice. Terry leapt over Ian Gallagher as he chased after Mickey. Ian tried to go after Mickey but Iggy held him down. It was Mandy who took off after her brother with her knife in her hand.

"Stay here," Iggy told Ian.

"I have to help Mickey," Ian said.

"Sit the fuck down. You're drunk. You can't help anyone. Call Lip. Go home. I'll handle it. You have my word."

"No."

Iggy hated to do it but he put Ian in a choke hold until the kid passed out. He lifted Ian over his shoulder and carried him home. By the time Ian was safely with Lip he was beginning to come to. Iggy ran off to help Mickey.

Mandy held a knife to her father's throat while Mickey explained what he was doing. Mickey was not a terrible liar, but he was fumbling over his words. Iggy stepped in.

"It's not what it looks like," Iggy said.

"I know what I saw," Terry said.

Terry threw Mandy to the ground, took her knife and tried to attack Iggy and Mickey. It was a blur what happened, Iggy didn't see where the dog came from, but a yellow dog began to bite Terry. It all happened very fast: the dog attacking and Terry getting arrested by Officer Tony and his partner.

When the dog settled down Iggy recognized her. It was Biscuit. Around the corner, Austin came sprinting to them holding her leash which was broken at the hook. She must have known they were in trouble.

"Biscuit must have heard you guys. We were walking and she broke her leash and ran off," Austin admitted. He wasn't even out of breath. Either he was in good shape or he saw more of what happened than he was letting on.

"She saved us," Iggy admitted.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. Ian?" Mickey asked.

"I took him home," Iggy said, "Oh no, I took him the one place he didn't want to be."

"I'm surprised you got him to go willingly," Mandy said.

"I knocked him out," Iggy said before he was on the ground with Mickey standing over him.

"I'll fucking kill you."

Iggy got up.

But Mickey took off in a run instead back to the Gallagher house. Mandy was right behind him. Iggy lingered with Austin and Biscuit.

"This is the first moment we've had alone in a while," Iggy said looking at his feet.

"Yeah, but come on, let's go check on Ian."

"Wait," Iggy said.

They held eye contact. Iggy pulled Austin into a hug which he followed up with a kiss on the cheek and a neck nuzzle. When he pulled away Austin grabbed his hand, spun him around and planted a kiss right on his lips. Iggy kissed back, but with no tongue. When Austin tried to slip his tongue Iggy broke the kiss.

"Let's go check on Ian," Iggy suggested.

His legs were wobbly. His head was spinning, and he needed to walk behind Austin to hide the ridiculous smile. He touched his lips and allowed himself a peak at Austin's ass. He admitted to himself that he liked the view.

The Gallagher house was noisy as hell and Biscuit didn't like it. Austin tied her up outside and Iggy asked Mandy and Debbie to play with her to keep her calm. Iggy and Austin stepped into the mess of the Gallagher kitchen.

Mickey was shouting at Frank, Ian was shouting at Monica, Lip was shouting at everyone, and Fiona was 1000% done. Kev and V were sitting on the couch in the living room with their foster daughter watching all of it.

"I'm gay," Ian announced. Everyone was quiet. Iggy wondered how many people didn't already know that. "Mickey's my boyfriend. We're in love."

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you," Monica said cupping Ian's face in her hands.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"He's gay? I thought for sure it'd be Carl," Frank said.

"Shut up, Frank," said Fiona.

"Oh it's you," Frank said when he noticed Austin.

"Gross," Austin said, and Iggy didn't miss the smirk on Ian's face. He got Iggy's attention and both of them were smiling. _They know. _Iggy gave them both the finger.

Ian and Mickey were on the porch when everything quieted down. Fiona fawning over Austin in the kitchen while Iggy sat on the porch with his brother to smoke. Mandy had her head on Ian's shoulder.

"You okay?" Iggy asked Ian.

"Yeah, I hate my parents."

"I thought you said your mom had a girlfriend. Where is she?"

"See that truck?" Ian pointed to the big rig in front of the house.

"Yeah?"

"She's sitting in it."

Ian gave her the finger. She made the "Up yours" gesture.

Fiona stepped out onto the porch. "Your boyfriend is hot, by the way," she told Iggy as he handed her a cigarette. "I'm about to ask if I could trade Steve for him."

As much as Iggy hated to admit it he enjoyed the company of the Gallagher's. Their lives were chaotic and he liked that. They were Southside through and through and that was something he was always going to be.

Ian had his head on Mickey's shoulder. Mickey looked happy. Iggy realized that was something he wanted. He wanted to be loved so fully, and to give love in return. He looked back behind him at Austin who was laughing with V in the kitchen. _Maybe. _


	17. Part 17: Taking the Initative

**Part 17: Taking the Initiative **

Iggy leaned against the back of Austin's couch. Biscuit was spread across his lap and he was scratching her behind her ears. Austin was curled up at the other end under a blanket, his glasses at the bridge of his nose, a cup of something steamy in his hand.

He had a cold. The second Fiona had heard about this she frog marched Iggy over with hot soup, hot beverages, and a DVD. Iggy had chosen_ the Iron Giant _because of Austin's love for robots. Austin didn't feel like being social and was reluctant to let Iggy and Fiona in.

"Okay, here's your soup," said Fiona, leaning over the couch to give Austin a bowl of hot soup. She sat down his steamy cup and he took the bowl. She felt his head. "Alright, well your temperature is still high. I think you'll live."

"Why are you helping me?" Austin asked.

"It's what I do," Fiona said.

Fiona was a mom. She had no kids of her own, but she raised all of her siblings. Iggy at one point in time had wanted to fuck her. In a way he still did and still would if it weren't for Austin who had shoulder punched his way into Iggy's life, the way that Ian had Mickey.

Fiona made an excuse to leave. She mentioned that Ian and Mickey were on their way over. Iggy rolled his eyes. _Never a moment alone. _Iggy moved the dog over and she got off the couch entirely. Austin rubbed her back when she passed him.

"What's on your mind?" Austin asked.

"I don't know much about you," Iggy answered.

"I know. We haven't had a lot of chances to get to know each other. What do you want to know?"

"Did you finish school?" Iggy asked. He wanted to know if Austin was smarter than him and if he was whether or not he needed to get out while he still could.

"High school yes, college, nope," Austin answered. "Have you ever been in jail?"

"Yes and juvie for most of my teen years," Iggy answered honestly. "Are both your parents alive?"

"I'm adopted," Austin said. He went into a story about his childhood and foster homes and ending up with a wonderful family who live several blocks away and how he grew up fortunate even if he was poor. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes," Iggy answered honestly. He paused and waited for Austin's reaction. He seemed unfazed. That's a Southside thing. If Austin had been from anywhere else he would have thrown Iggy out and had him arrested.

"How many?"

"A couple," Iggy answered honestly. There was no point in lying. Iggy waited for the judgment bomb. Austin didn't even flinch. Instead he smiled and leaned over to kiss Iggy on the cheek and nuzzle his cheek. "You don't seem fazed."

"It's the Southside. Shit happens."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Maybe," Austin said.

Iggy raised an eye brow.

"A few people in video games," Austin finished. Iggy smiled.

Ian and Mickey burst in loudly. They didn't knock. They just charged in like they owned the place. Lip and Mandy were with them, and Karen. Iggy forced to sit closer to Austin, but he didn't mind. Austin's face was red from his cold.

"Scoot the fuck over, Iggy," said Lip.

"I was here first, bitch," Iggy said.

"You have plenty of room," Lip argued.

"I don't want to crowd out Austin," Iggy responded, but he did it anyway. He lifted Austin's legs and slid over on the couch and brought Austin's long legs down across his own and began to massage his calves.

"Why did you bring him?" Iggy asked Ian about Lip. Karen slid onto Lip's lap and kissed his cheek. Iggy wanted to punch him from parading the Jackson girl around in front of Mandy knowing how she felt about him. Clearly he wasn't the only one. Ian was glaring at her too. He and Mickey had made a little nest out of pillows on the floor in front of the couch and Mandy was up putting the DVD in.

"You have a lovely apartment," said Karen to Austin.

"Thanks," Austin said.

"Come here, Biscuit," Ian said.

The yellow lap curled up in between Ian and Mickey and layed down. Ian leaned on her to kiss Mickey and she growled.

"What the fuck?" Ian asked.

"Congratulations, Ian, Biscuit has made you her pup and will now act as a cockblock. Have fun with that."

"That's not cool," Mickey said trying to hold Ian's hand. The dog snapped at him. Mickey backed up a little. Mandy, however, was able to stretch in front of Ian and lean her head on him without the dog getting protective.

Iggy found it amusing. All his hard work getting those morons together and the dog was cockblocking them. He stifled a laugh and noticed Austin staring at him. Iggy took the initiative and reached for Austin's hand.

"Could you ask your boyfriend if I could use his bathroom?" Karen asked. She kicked Iggy. He wanted to punch her, but Milkovich's had a code against hitting women. That was Mandy's job.

"Wait, what? Boyfriend?" Austin said, sounding confused.

"Yeah, your Facebook says you're in a relationship," Ian said trying to get Biscuit to stop nipping at Mickey for trying to hold his hand.

"It always says that. It gets my mother off my back. But I'm afraid at some point I'm going to tell her the truth, especially when she wants me to bring a guy home."

Iggy felt a little relieved and slightly disappointed. He thought he meant something to Austin. Maybe he fabricated the whole thing. But he wasn't sure there was really anything to fabricate. They were guys. They were friends. But Iggy felt slightly hurt.

"Do you even like Iggy?" Mandy asked.

He was thankful for Mandy in a lot of ways, and mostly thankful for women in general. Mandy was a godsend. Iggy felt everyone staring at him and he turned bright red waiting for the answer.

"Of course," Austin responded with a soft tone to his voice. He made eye contact with Iggy. Iggy felt his heart jump into his throat. Austin reached over and moved a strand of hair out of Iggy's face. He smiled so wide Iggy felt twitch in his jeans, which he ignored. "Why else would I spend so much time with him?"

"So what is this then?" Ian asked.

"You guys are really nosy."

Austin untangled him from Iggy and got up. He slammed the door to his bedroom shut. Biscuit got up and walked over to paw at the door. She whimpered. Iggy knocked slowly. He bit his bottom lip. He turned the knob and let himself and biscuit into Austin's room.

Biscuit jumped on the bed to cuddle with Austin. Iggy filled in on the other side. Biscuit snarled but Austin made her heel. He leaned against Iggy. Iggy put his arm around him to hold him tight.

"What do you want out of this?" Austin asked. He motioned between them. He sat up and looked Iggy right in the eyes. "We never said we were anything."

"You're in the circle now, dude. I gotta see this through. Milkovich's are fucking loyal and we never quit. If you want it to end then you end it, otherwise I'm with you."

"We barely know each other," Austin said.

"But I fucking like you. I've never looked twice at another guy before. Liking you is easy, kissing you the other day felt fucking good, and my dick seems to like you," Iggy admitted. Austin chuckled. He pulled Iggy in for a tender kiss, that Iggy felt everywhere. Every one of his senses came to life when Austin kissed him.

"I like you too."

And that's how they stayed, movie forgotten, friends abandoned. They sat in each other's arms kissing lightly, and getting to know each other until Austin's cold wiped him out and he fell asleep with Iggy's arm around him.

Iggy was startled awake by Mickey who told him that everyone was spending the night. They all camped out in the living room, except for Lip and Karen who were fucking in the bathroom. Iggy didn't care about any of that. He looked over at the man asleep in his arms and the dog on the other side of him. He smiled.

"Is this what it feels like with Ian?" Iggy asked his brother.

"Better," Mickey said.

"I doubt that," Iggy said, taking Austin's glasses off so they don't get damaged. He kissed the side of his face and slid down to lay his own head on a pillow and brought Austin in closer. "Get the fuck out."

Before Mickey left, Iggy grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm not gay, but I'm not all the way straight either," Iggy said.

Mickey nodded.

"One more thing. This is done. You don't need to meddle any more. Austin and I are okay. We've figured it out. So you and Ian can stop intruding on our dates. We got it from here. I think our next project should be Mandy and Lip."

"Good, Ian loathes that bitch Karen."

Iggy waved his brother out and he buried his own face in Austin's hair and took a sniff. Austin smelled like strawberries, Biscuit's shampoo, and rum. Iggy detected something else there, something that reminded him of the southside, maybe it the smell of cigarettes or the inside of a gun. Iggy felt more than a twich and didn't ignore it.

"Did everyone leave?" Austin mumbled.

"Nope. They're crashing here," Iggy said.

"I'm a shitty host," Austin said, snuggling into Iggy without realizing it. "You're really warm, and your belly is squishy."

"I'll try to tighten it for you," Iggy said, sniffing Austin again.

"No. I like it squishy." And then he was back asleep his breathing labored due to his cold, and a fever in his head, Iggy expected he'd sleep until he sweated off the sickness, and he hadn't planned on going anywhere.


	18. Part 18: Meet the Parents

**Part 18: Meet the Parents**

It took a lot of convincing to get Iggy to agree to meet Austin's parents. Austin batted his blue eyes and Iggy caved, that was about the extent of it. Iggy felt whipped. He wrapped his hand around Austin's neck to bring him in.

Iggy pressed his nose to Austin's neck and nuzzled it. He put soft kisses there as Austin told him about his family. Austin was trying to change clothes before Ian and Mickey got there, but Iggy wanted to make out. Iggy stole a peak at Austin's taut body. He felt like he couldn't quite measure up to the man Austin desired, because as far as he had come they still haven't had sex yet.

Iggy wondered if Austin was attracted to him or he was just in the relationship to be nice. But fucking hadn't happened. Iggy had been nervous at first at the idea of fucking a man, but the more he was around the blond beauty he wanted him.

"When are we having sex," Iggy blurted out when he couldn't stand to watch Austin change anymore. His ass was too perfect. Iggy felt himself getting a little twitchy. He grabbed Austin and yanked him down on the bed.

"I thought we took sex off the table," Austin said getting up to wiggle into a different pair of pants. "Ugh, my ass is too fat."

_No, it's not. _

"That's why you've been holding back?" Iggy asked.

_I'm a fucking idiot._

"Yeah, I was waiting for your consent. I didn't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I thought it was just me. Maybe you weren't attracted to me."

Before he knew it, Austin's lips were on his and his own hands were gripping the back of Austin's head and he opened his mouth to accept the tongue that was delicately sliding across his lips. He curled his free hand into Austin's shirt, and began to slide his fingers through his hair on the other as Iggy kissed back.

Austin gently pushed him back onto the bed. His own hands were beginning to find new places to go. One was rubbing at the line between his shirt and the top of his jeans just below the naval and the other was caressing Iggy's cheek.

Iggy held on a little tighter to Austin when he began to grind against him. Something was beginning to stir down below and Iggy hitched his body upward in sync to Austin's grinding. Before anything good started to happen Mickey and Ian burst through the door.

_I'm going to fucking kill you. _

"We'll talk about this later," Austin said, biting the bottom of Iggy's lip.

Iggy put a pillow over his lap and gave Mickey the finger. Ian was smiling so big Iggy was certain the corners of the kid's lips were touching his ears. Mickey looked as though Christmas came early. He was going to receive a present.

"Whatcha doing?" Ian asked, rocking on the heels of his feet.

"Fuck off," Iggy said.

"You ready to go?" Austin asked as he finally finished getting dressed.

Iggy stared at him. He had never seen anyone quite so pretty before. Austin was wearing a nice button down, with dark jeans. Iggy had tried to dress up for Austin's parents but he was so inept at that sort of thing that he went with polo and jeans. He felt underdressed compared to everyone else. His polo was itchy.

The bus ride there was enough to drive Iggy crazy. Austin seemed to be nervous, so it was making Iggy nervous as well. Ian and Mickey were making out on the back of the bus, several older women were scoffing at them, but they shut up when Mickey opened his mouth and the only set of words to come out where various forms of "fuck".

The Rhodes house was small, shoddy, and in a really bad part of town, worse than Austin's apartment. There was trash all over the street, sirens in the background, gun shots nearby, and no children playing in yards. It was quiet.

"This is where you grew up?" Iggy asked.

"Yep," Austin said putting space between them. Ian and Mickey did the same. They walked single file down the side walk. If anyone saw any of them holding hands or looking at each other too long they were dead.

It was not difficult for Ian and Mickey to pretend to hate each other. Iggy assumed they had practiced this for this type of situation. They acted like bros in a no time at all. To someone who didn't know they wouldn't even assume the two boys were in a relationship outside of one that was strictly platonic.

Austin had three different keys to open three different locks on the back door of his house. Iggy understood. He looked around then pawed at Austin's arm to let him know he cared. Austin winked at him.

"Mama," Austin said the second he opened the door.

Iggy was caught off guard when a friendly black woman embraced Austin and held him tight against her chest. Iggy's eyes went to her breast; they were the biggest breast he'd seen on someone who wasn't Angie Zago.

"Austie, my sweet angel," Austin's mother said. She smothered him in kisses and pinched his cheeks. Austin wiggled out of his mother's grasps.

"Mama, this is my boyfriend Iggy and his brother Mickey and Mickey's boyfriend Ian."

"Aren't you all the dirtiest bunch of queers I've ever seen?" she pinched Ian's cheeks. "Look at this one. He's so cute." She gave Ian a squeeze. "You boys get in here before the neighbors see. The only white boys we get around here are either cops or crack heads. Don't want to cause a ruckus with the neighbors. They're used to Austin of course."

"Mama, don't," Austin said embarrassed.

"Well, angel, I have to be honest. I don't want you boys attacked. Not my precious Austie, and certainly not this little red head. You're a honey faced piece of cherry pie. I could eat you up," she told Ian pinching his cheek again. Mickey was biting his lips to keep from laughing.

"Come this way, cinnamon," Mrs. Rhodes said grabbing Ian's arm and leading him to the dining room. A young Hispanic girl was setting the table.

"Your mom scares me," Iggy whispered.

"Yeah, she's a bit much, but she cares."

"I'd like you to meet Kendra my foster sister. My parents are in the process of adopting her. I'm going to have a younger sister," Austin said happily. The girl wasn't much older than twelve or thirteen. She hugged Austin tight.

"Kendra, where's Pate?" Mrs. Rhodes asked. She was now fawning over Mickey. She examined him. He felt a little nervous.

"He's down the street playing basket ball with some of his stupid friends."

"That boy, I swear."

"Who the fuck is Pate?" Iggy asked.

"He's my nephew. My sister is a crack whore. I'm raising her boy. He's not like my Austin, though. I thought Austie was a handful. Pate is ten times worse."

"Wait, what?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, Austie didn't tell you. He was quite the troublemaker when he was a teenager. I don't want to tell you what I had to do to keep him out of juvie, or who I had to do."

Mickey was grinning evilly and side-eyeing Austin. Iggy's jaw dropped. He had not expected to hear that. Austin had it all together. He hardly seemed like the trouble making type.

Austin gave everyone a tour of the house, which didn't take long. His old bedroom was small and seemed to be occupied by Pate now. Austin still had a bed there, it was a tiny single bed in the corner but it was his. He sat down and patted the spot next to him.

"I lost my virginity on this bed," Austin said with a smile. "Damien Garret. He was fucking hot and had the biggest dick I'd ever seen." Austin spaced his hands out about eleven inches.

"Why didn't you tell me you almost went to juvie?" Iggy asked.

"Because it wasn't a good time for me, I was at a low point. I was fifteen and stupid, and I made a mistake. It's behind me. I'm a different man now. Remember when I told you I got shot once. Well, it was around the same time."

"I think that's hot as fuck," Iggy said leaning in and kissing Austin like he meant it. Austin broke the kiss long enough to shut the door. Iggy pushed Austin down onto his childhood mattress and began to unbutton his shirt while never breaking a kiss. He had every intention of fucking Austin on that bed.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. _

Iggy wanted to go slow and so did Austin it seemed. Iggy appreciated every bit of Austin he could see as they stripped each other. Iggy stared at Austin's beautiful naked body and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

_He's so beautiful. _

There was knocking on the door. Iggy heard Mickey's voice. They were cheering. Iggy told them to fuck off. Mickey threw open the door as Austin was putting on his clothes. Mickey's eye brows shot up his forehead and an evil smirk appeared on Ian's face.

"Are we interrupting?" Mickey asked.

_Yes, now get the fuck out. _

"No fucking before dinner," said Ian happily.

"Ew, get that shit out of my room," Pate had come back. He was a very tall black kid with a busted lip, a swollen eye and blood on his shirt. He was holding a gun. He stashed it in his nightstand and turned to look at Mickey. "You got a fucking staring problem? You tiny white piece of shit."

"Mick," said Ian putting his hand out to stop Mickey from ripping the kid's face off.

Dinner was uncomfortable. Pate was rude as hell to his aunt and Iggy wanted to bitch slap him for how he spoke to her, but he was almost 80% certain that Mrs. Rhodes would haul off and do it herself. She did not strike him as the type of woman who needed rescuing.

_She would love Mandy. _

Mr. Rhodes was a quiet man. He worked two jobs one at the local grocery store and one at the Walgreens. He stocked shelves, carried groceries to people's cars, and cleaned the market. At the Walgreens he ran a cash register.

"Why the fuck you dating a white boy for?" Pate asked rudely, "I mean, I know you're white, A, but you are one of us. These fuckers wouldn't defend a black kid if he was being assaulted by a cop."

"You don't know that," Ian said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Pate said.

"Pate, be nice," said Mrs. Rhodes.

"I like him, Pate," Austin said, giving Iggy's tattooed knuckle a squeeze.

"Yeah, I don't."

Iggy expected Austin to come back with something in his defense. When he didn't Iggy stopped eating and looked around. Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes were aghast and clearly embarrassed by Pate. Ian was indifferent and Mickey looked lethal.

"Oh my God, shut up," Kendra said as she dug into her lasagna. "We do this every meal. Just shut up. Stop disrespecting Austin's friends."

"Should I go?" Iggy asked.

"What? No," Austin said. Iggy removed his hand from under Austin's and scooted out his chair. He tossed his fork on his plate and made a scene.

"Yeah? Well, the only person who defended me against this asshole was Kendra."

Iggy left. He needed to smoke. Austin ran after him just like he thought he would. Iggy knew if it weren't for the fact that Mrs. Rhodes was being kind Mickey would have exploded long before now.

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck you," Iggy said.

"What do you want me to say?" Austin asked tugging at Iggy's shirt.

Iggy rubbed the back of Austin's hand with his palm then dropped it and turned away. It was difficult to be mad Austin. If Iggy made eye contact he was bound to cave and forgive him. Then Austin would just get away with it, and there would be no resolve.

"This is so gay. I was about to say, 'if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you,' then I realized how fucking gay it sounded."

"We are gay, though."

"Fuck you. I'm not gay. I've fucked women all my life and enjoyed it. It wasn't until you power bombed into my life that I started to feel attraction toward men."

Iggy ran his fingers up and down Austin's arm. It was increasingly difficult not to kiss and make up. He needed to get his words out. He wanted to make sure Austin understood what he did wrong.

"Pate's a little shit. I should have said something after he insulted you."

_Bingo. _Iggy was happy that Austin got there. He pulled him into a fierce hug. Austin's nose in neck felt amazing. Iggy never wanted to let go. Iggy kissed Austin on the cheek.

"You smell like strawberries," Iggy said, kissing Austin's cheek again.

"Thanks, I thought you'd like that," Austin winked.

When they got back inside Mickey had Pate in a headlock. He was trying to force him to apologize for calling Ian a name. Austin dropped Iggy's hand and he immediately used them to cover his face from the embarrassment he felt.

"Aunt Lynn, please ask him to let me go," Pate begged his aunt.

"No. You fucking deserve it. You insulted our guests and this is what you get."

"Uncle Winston," Pate demanded.

But Austin's dad just acted like he couldn't see or hear his nephew-in-law. Eventually Pate passed out and Mickey threw his body on the floor. He returned to the table and kissed Ian on the cheek.

"Fuck him," Mickey said, "You're perfect."

"I love you," Ian blurted out.

Mickey seemed surprised and embarrassed. Mrs. Rhodes was smiling so big one would think her child just got engaged. Mickey kissed Ian on the cheek again and held his hand. Iggy waited to see if he would say it back.

"I, uh, think you rock my fucking world," Mickey said.

Iggy slapped his face.

_Smooth, Mick. _


	19. Part 19: First Times

**Part 19: First Times**

Austin sat on Iggy's bed reading, tiny blond hairs were poking out of the top of his V-neck shirt and his skinny jeans fit his form perfectly. Everything was teasing Iggy who had an itch he couldn't quite scratch in front of Austin.

Iggy leaned over to kiss Austin on the cheek and play with his hair. He couldn't help noticing that Austin's jeans had gotten just a little tighter. Iggy put his hand down on Austin's crotch and began to palm it.

"Mmm…someone's randy," Austin smiled.

"I've never sucked a dick before," Iggy admitted as he unzipped Austin's pants to take his out. He just stared at it, not sure how to proceed. Austin chuckled. He began to stroke it slowly while Iggy watched.

_This is hot as fuck. _Iggy felt embarrassed and ashamed, and wondered what would happen if his older brother Colin walked in right now. Iggy wanted to touch it. He put his fingers around it and began to massage it. Austin seemed to like what he was doing so he tried something else.

Iggy swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and finally plucked up the courage to put his mouth around it. He licked the tip and looked at Austin who seemed to like it. He kept going. Iggy sucked and tried to see how far into his mouth he could fit in until his gag reflex was tested. When he felt warm cum in his mouth he pulled his mouth off with a pop.

"I'm not even sure I did it right," said Iggy spitting cum into an empty beer bottle.

"It was nice. You'll get there," said Austin happily. "I appreciate the gesture."

Austin had agreed to spend the night. He left Biscuit with his parents for the night so she wouldn't be alone. Austin had brought clothes with him, but Iggy was determined Austin would borrow something of his.

"Can I try again later?" Iggy asked as he stroked the blond hairs around Austin's dick. Austin leaned over to kiss Iggy's ear. Iggy felt his own dick twitch from the touch. He wanted Austin more than he wanted air to breathe. He kissed Austin's white, warm thigh and dug his nose into those course blond hairs. Austin gasped.

"That's more like it," He said taken aback.

Iggy stopped when he noticed Austin getting hard again. He was about to put his mouth on him again when Mickey threw the door open. Iggy groaned.

"Put that thing away, I need to talk to you."

Austin adjusted himself. Iggy sat up and looked at Austin who motioned to him that he had stuff on his face. Mickey looked surprised.

"Dad's going to kill us," Mickey said.

"What the fuck do you want?" Iggy asked.

"Ian hasn't been returning my calls. He won't answer the door when I go over there and all the Gallaghers keep telling me to fuck off. I even sent fucking flowers and they were sent back to me in pieces. I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?" Iggy asked.

"Help me fix it like before."

"Mickey, you can't expect me to always be there to fix your relationship with Ian. Is this about you not saying I love you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Mickey said. "Will you help me? Just go into the Gallagher house and convince Ian to come outside."

"Will you promise to leave us alone for a while," Iggy asked motioning between himself and Austin, who Iggy thought looked rather sexy squeezing one of Iggy's pillows.

"What the fuck ever, I just need you to do this for me."

Iggy left Austin in his bedroom. He gave him a swift kiss and a quick nuzzle before he left. His heart felt heavy leaving him behind. His legs gave out on the walk there and he had to sit down.

_Get a grip. _

But Iggy knew where he wanted to be. Still he promised Mickey.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mickey asked while they were walking.

"I can't get Austin out of my head."

"Jesus, you guys fuck yet?"

"Shut up, Mickey."

Mickey waited with the druggie assholes across the street while Iggy went up to the door at the Gallagher house. Fiona answered wearing shorts and a low cut top. Iggy looked at her boobs before he spoke. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to tell Austin," She joked.

"Can I talk to Ian?"

"You alone?"

"Yeah," Iggy responded.

Fiona let him pass. Iggy wanted to squeeze her ass, but he thought of Austin's piercing blue eyes and couldn't do it. That was something he would be pissed about if Austin did so he wasn't going to do either. _That's fucking cheating. Milkovich's are loyal. _

He walked up the stairs. Ian was doing his homework on his bed. Iggy knocked on the door. Ian rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Lip asked. He was sitting on Carl's bed doing homework.

"Why aren't you talking to Mickey?" Iggy asked.

"Why do you care? Don't you have your own boyfriend to bother?"

_Yeah, I do, and I'd love to get to him, so can we hurry the fuck up? _

"I know you said 'I love you' first, Gallagher. Mickey wasn't ready for it. He does love you," Iggy said.

"Is that why you think I'm upset?"

"It's not?"

"He doesn't know, Ian," Lip said.

"Mickey promised me that he would pick me up after my appointment at the free clinic and he didn't. I waited for an hour. An older woman with a van full of stinky ass dogs offered me a ride home. He bailed on me when he promised he would be there," Ian said.

"So this isn't about the 'I love you' thing?"

"A little. I mean, first he doesn't say it back and then he abandons me. It's like he doesn't care."

_Way to be an insensitive hot dog, Mickey. _

"I don't blame you for being pissed at him. He didn't even tell me why. Fuck that guy."

Lip offered both of them a joint. They smoked it for a while in silence until a high took over and they started laughing. "Seriously, though, Ian, talk to Mick. He loves you. He's across the street. Just go out and hear what he has to say."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you ten bucks," Iggy said.

"Twenty," Ian said.

Iggy coughed up twenty bucks and went outside with Ian to talk to Mickey. He left them to talk while he stumbled back to his house to the man waiting in his bedroom. At least he hoped Austin was still waiting. A fear began to take hold of him as he thought of worst case scenarios. He imagined walking in to his house to find his father standing over Austin's corpse holding a bloody knife.

But Austin was exactly where Iggy left him. He was reading again. When Iggy walked in Austin accepted him into his arms, and gave Iggy's ass a squeeze when they started to make out again.

"You smell like marijuana," Austin said then went right back to kissing.

Iggy wanted to do more. He reached in to Austin's jeans and started to stroke him; Austin moaned and bit Iggy's bottom lip. He eventually slid Iggy's hand out of his jeans.

"Not right now," Austin whispered, though his voice was hitched in his throat and Iggy's hormones were driving him crazy.

Mickey slammed the door as he came in. He threw a punch at Iggy.

"Fuck you very much," Mickey said.

"What did I do?"

"Ian's going to dump me. I just fucking know it and it's all thanks to you."

"Hang on," said Austin, "I can fix this."

The three of them went over to the Gallagher house. Fiona was more than happy to see Austin. She had a smile on her face and she heard Debbie say how cute he was. Iggy had to agree, but it wasn't the time for that.

"Stay here," Austin said cupping Iggy's face and giving him a kiss that left him weak in the knees. He had to grip the railing to stabilize himself. They were talking for twenty minutes before Austin and Ian both came down. They kissed their respective boyfriends.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Iggy asked.

"I'm gay, I know what boys want," Austin said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse me, what the fuck does that mean?" Iggy asked.

"We didn't fuck. Jesus, Iggy, really? We talked."

"It sure seemed to do the trick," Iggy said watching Ian consume his brother's face. Mickey had pinned Ian to the wall. Ian's legs were wrapped around Mickey's waist and they were kissing like their lives depended on it.

"I care about you," Mickey said, "That is all I can say right now."

They went upstairs. It wasn't two minutes later that Lip came down and flipped Austin off.

"Because of you they're fucking all over our room," Lip said, "I was trying to study."

"I was trying to help."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Why are you in my house?"

"Why are you such an asshole?" Iggy asked, "Push the fuck back, _Phillip_. I will break your fucking mouth if you open it again."

"Let's go, Iggy," Austin said tugging on Iggy's sleeve. Iggy noticed both Fiona and Debbie were staring at Austin. Steve was trying to get Fiona's attention but she was distracted.

"Would you please leave before my girlfriend decides she likes you better," Steve asked Austin.

"That guy is straight?" Austin whispered on their way out the door. "He dresses better than Veronica does."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Fiona called from the porch as they were turning toward Iggy's home. They stopped.

"Maybe next time," said Austin.

"She likes you," Iggy said.

"I don't date women," Austin said, patting Iggy on the stomach and putting some distance between them as they walked down the street.

"I'm really happy you're spending the night," Iggy told Austin when they were back in his room. Austin sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Iggy.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Gives us the opportunity to try again," Iggy said.

And this time it was Austin who had his head between Iggy's legs. It was the most amazing feeling Iggy ever experienced. He had blow jobs before, but never by a guy. Austin was good, really, really good.

Austin swallowed which impressed Iggy so much he didn't mind kissing him with the taste still on his lips. He felt lightheaded and happy. Iggy put his arms around Austin and gave him a squeeze.

_I think I love you. _

He wasn't quite ready for that yet, and it scared him beyond belief. When Austin left to take a shower Iggy lay on his back confused and frightened. He put a pillow over his head and screamed into it.


	20. Part 20: Jealousy

**Part 20: Jealousy **

Iggy couldn't contain himself. Austin was "hanging out" with a male co-worker outside of work and Iggy was overcome in emotions that were very new to him. It was bad enough that everywhere they went together someone was always staring at or hitting on Austin. He knew that Macario, the Mediterranean waiter from the restaurant was interested in Austin.

On top of that they had another problem. Ian had hit a growth spurt a few months back and had somehow transformed into a butterfly, or maybe Iggy was finally learning to appreciate the male form and finally noticed just how hot his brother's boyfriend was.

Ian was in the same boat as Austin. Both extremely good looking guys who were always the center of attention and everyone wanted to be the one hanging off their arms. Mickey was irritable. He'd been irritable since Ian said he would be studying after school with a male tutor.

Both had no idea what to do. Iggy would deny his annoyance to anyone who brought it up, especially Kev who tried to get him to talk about it at the bar, and Tommy who found it amusing that two of Terry Milkovich's sons were screwing men.

_We haven't fucked yet. _Iggy wanted to blurt out. But he didn't. He tapped the bar next to his glass and Kev refilled his beer. Frank Gallagher sauntered in smelling like ball sweat and going off on a diatribe about how awful his kids are and how the state should give him money for just sticking around while their mother left.

"Where's your friend?" Frank asked Iggy.

"Austin?" Iggy asked, his heart swelling up at the mention of the blond's name.

"Yeah. He's prettier than Fiona. I thought that boyfriend of hers was pretty, nah he doesn't have anything on Austin."

"Jesus, Frank, do you want to fuck him too?" Kev asked.

"It's been a long time since I've been with a man, and I only fucked him for drugs. Of course, there was that one time I got really hammered and woke up on a gay cruise ship," Frank started.

Iggy rolled his eyes. He saw a blue blur sit on the stool beside him. Out of the corner of his eyes he recognized the shape as Mickey. Mickey was having a terrible day. He'd gotten into six fights and was kicked off the school campus for suspicious behavior.

"Don't fucking start with me," Mickey warned Iggy. "Whiskey, Kev."

"Do you really think Ian's going to cheat on you?" Iggy asked.

"I said don't start."

Mickey finished off his glass and Kev poured him another. Iggy was afraid if Mickey got too drunk he might say something to Ian he shouldn't and then Iggy would have to help him repair it.

Mickey obsessively checked his phone every ten minutes or so to see if he had anything at all from Ian. Everytime there was nothing he would drink more. Iggy was beginning to worry about him. He rubbed his brother's back.

"It'll be okay," Iggy said.

"Yeah, what the fuck is Austin doing right now, huh?"

"He's hanging out with a friend," Iggy said casually.

"Yeah, and you're okay with this?"

"He's allowed to have friends, Mickey."

"Hey," said Austin showing up with the best looking man Iggy had ever seen in his life. Macario had flowing black locks, biceps that were about to rip out of their sleeves, and a bulge in his pants that left nothing to the imagination.

Iggy noticed the smug satisfied look on Mickey's face. He glared at him before allowing Austin to peck him on the cheek, in public. Iggy flipped off everyone in the bar who hooted when Austin kissed him.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Macario," Austin said, "We're going to an art exhibit."

"That sounds really fucking boring," Mickey said. Iggy nudged him with his elbow.

"Come, Austin, we must go," Macario said.

Iggy didn't fail to notice Macario putting his hand on the small of Austin's back and place his pinkie finger on Austin's ass. Austin didn't notice. He gave Iggy another kiss on the cheek and told him he'd come over later.

"Go on, Austin, I will catch up. I must use the bathroom," Macario said; after Austin left Macario spun Iggy around, "The way he spoke of you made you sound like a handsome prince, I was insanely jealous. I see now you're nothing but a toad. You're an ugly, putrid, pit stain who smells like a homeless wet dog. Stay away from him. You only think he'll be seeing you tonight, but after I fuck his brains out he won't remember who you are."

Iggy was flabbergasted. But there was some truth in what he said. He was too ugly for Austin. Iggy had known that the whole time. Austin was beautiful, and Iggy was a toad. He couldn't measure up to Macario's standards if he tried.

"Yeah, okay, Fabio, you need to take a fucking step back before I turn you upside down and use that hair as a mop," Mickey said. "You came in here and insulted my brother to his face and you expect me to let you get away with it. You don't fuck with a Milkovich."

"Mickey," Iggy said. He felt like crying.

_I haven't cried since I was six. _

"No, no. I am not going to let the Armenian Tom Cruise talk to you like that."

"I am Greek," Macario said tapping his foot on the hardwood floor.

"I don't give a shit."

They were arguing. Iggy asked Kev for a stronger beer to take the edge off. When Mickey decked the guy Iggy felt worse. He wanted to vomit. The room was spinning and he couldn't see straight.

"You okay?" Kev asked.

Iggy hit his head on the counter on his way down. Mickey pushed Macario out of the way to catch Iggy before he hit the floor. Kev had jumped over the counter to see if he was alright and Tommy and Frank were laughing.

When Iggy came to there were a bunch of people around him including Austin who was wiping something off his shirt. He had his head cradled. Mickey was kneeling on the floor beside him, his knuckles bloodied. Iggy shifted his eyes behind Mickey to see Macario nursing a busted lip.

"What happened?" Iggy asked. He had a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"You passed out, hit your head on the counter, and sometime before you hit the floor you vomited," Kev responded handing him some ginger ale.

"You okay," Austin asked. Iggy could feel him shaking. There was a crack in his voice and he had moisture in his eyes. Iggy felt like throwing up again, but he held it in.

"So I guess our date is canceled?" Macario said, "I hope we can reschedule." He ran his hand over the back of Austin's neck and Mickey was ready to pounce.

"Fuck off," Mickey said angrily.

"You thought this was a date?" Austin asked. He looked down at Iggy who wasn't looking at him. Iggy was staring at Mickey. "Iggy, it wasn't a date. I wouldn't do that. You know me better than that."

"I don't feel so good," Iggy said. They rolled him on his side and he threw up on Macario's shoes. He cursed loudly, kicked Iggy in the head and stormed off. Mickey chased after him. Iggy put his arm around Austin's legs and held on to him. "Just hold me."

"He kicked you in the head, I'm taking you to the hospital," Austin said.

"No fucking hospitals. I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't had a concussion."

Austin helped Iggy up and he threw up on himself again. Iggy felt himself being hoisted onto Austin's strong shoulders. He was being carried somewhere. Every time he was about to go to sleep Austin would shake him.

Iggy didn't remember going to the hospital. He didn't remember being checked in. He suddenly found himself on a bed with a needle in his arm and wearing hospital robes. He looked around for signs of anyone he cared about and he found Ian, who was tending to his covers.

"What the fuck?" Iggy asked.

"You hit your head really hard when you passed out and then that bitch kicked you and you suffered a concussion. You're being monitored. You should be able to go home tonight though. I don't think they're keeping you overnight," said Ian.

"Where're Austin and Mickey?"

"Austin's working. He got called in. Two servers just quit and they're understaffed. He wanted to be here but they threatened to fire him."

Iggy understood.

"Where's Mickey?"

"He wanted a smoke. He had to leave the hospital campus to do it though. No smoking anywhere on Hospital property. Mandy's getting dinner and Colin doesn't give a shit."

"Hey," said Mandy from the door. She handed Ian a McDonald's bag.

"Can I go home?"

"I'll go ask," Mandy said.

Ian sat on the side of Iggy's bed and ate his Big Mac. He shared some of the fries with Iggy. Mandy came back in with the nurse and said he had to spend the night. They wanted to monitor him through the night.

"Want me to stay?" Mandy asked.

"No," Iggy said. He felt like crying again.

"Why did my brother pass out?" Mandy asked.

"Stress most likely, his alcohol consumption levels were pretty low. It doesn't look like he drank that much. Have you had an increase in stress, testosterone, and anxiety levels?"

_Yes to all of it. _

Iggy nodded.

"Well, we're still going to keep you over night."

Mandy, Ian, and Mickey left. Ian and Mickey talked about finding an empty room to fuck in to cross "fuck in a hospital" off their bucket list. Iggy rolled his eyes. He was alone for a while until at the very end of visiting hours when the nurse led in Austin with a pillow and a blanket.

"I thought you weren't coming," Iggy said. Austin kissed Igg. He tasted like sea food, rum, and tartar sauce.

"Why would you think that?" Austin asked as he made a place for himself on the couch. Instead of lying down he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down. He held Iggy's hand.

"Because I like you more than you like me," Iggy said. He hated that he said it because it felt gay to do so. It was something in his mind only women and gay men would say.

Austin raised an eye brow. "Iggy, I'm pretty fucking into you. I'm not sure how that wasn't obvious. I've been into you since we met that day at the Good Will. When I helped Ian and Mickey get together I wanted to impress you so bad."

_I think I might be falling in love with you. _It was on the tip of Iggy's tongue, but he couldn't say it. For now, he would just think it, and as much as it killed him he would feel it. He felt it everywhere. Whenever Austin was near, when he wasn't, Iggy still felt it.

"Your friend Macario called me a toad."

"Macario is getting immigration called on his ass for how he treated you. Mickey told me everything; well maybe not right away I should let his balls heal first. I'm so sorry I made you think I didn't care about you."

Austin pressed a kiss to Iggy's cheek. He covered Iggy up and Iggy watched him walk to the couch to lie down. Iggy turned off the lights and they talked in the dark about their relationship, their life, their desires, their goals, and then unimportant things like who would win in a fight: Daredevil or Batman.

"Do you see a future with me?" Austin asked.

Iggy heard the tone of his voice. He turned his head to the left to look at Austin on the couch. The way the moonlight cast his silhouette on the wall made Iggy's heart skip a beat. They hadn't known each other very long, but Iggy felt a stronger connection to Austin than he ever had anyone.

"Yeah, I do," Iggy responded.

"I'm afraid," Austin said.

"Me too," Iggy said.

"We should have sex," Austin suggested.

"Right now?" Iggy said feeling himself about to drift off to dreamland.

Austin chuckled slightly. Iggy smiled at the sound.

"No, I mean, when you feel better. I think it's time."

_Whatever you want, I'm yours. _And Iggy felt the weight on his bed shift as Austin crawled in beside him. Iggy scooted over to make room. He kissed the back of Austin's head as he covered them both up. "I don't want this to end."


	21. Part 21: Breaking

**Part 21: Breaking**

Ian had talked non-stop about Riley for two weeks. Iggy now knew that Riley was a 4.6 GPA just like Lip and that Riley was the track star, and Riley was going to be an astronaut some day or some shit like that.

Ian had a crush on his tutor, even if he wouldn't admit it, and Mickey had reached critical mass on his jealousy. Mickey was so irritable a cactus would have been uncomfortable in his presence. He snapped at every little thing, and yelled at everyone and he hadn't had sex in three weeks and it was messing with him.

Though Iggy could not sympathize because he and Austin still hadn't had sex, it wasn't for lack of trying, they were both eager, it was just that timing and interruptions prevented it. Biscuit got shot accidently while Iggy was walking him and Austin didn't talk to him for five days during her recovery period. She lived, and Iggy got his hands and knees and apologized, in more way than one.

That was the longest five days of Iggy's life. Not one word from Austin. He didn't blame him. He would have been pissed as hell to if the guy he liked was watching his dog and it got shot. So Iggy didn't blame him at all, but he missed the fuck out of him.

When Austin did forgive Iggy they made up, made out, gave each other great head, and were about to have sex when Austin's mother and father came to visit. It was one thing after another, and it was making Iggy wonder if it was ever going to happen.

But Mickey's mood was taking Austin out of the mood to fool around. They sat on his bed kissing deeply, Iggy was getting antsy and handsy and pawed at Austin like a hungry animal, but the slamming of doors and the muffled sounds of Mickey yelling at random people in the house kept Austin from getting hard.

"We have to fix this," Austin said, suddenly sitting up.

"So Ian has a crush on another guy, big fucking deal," Iggy said trying to devour Austin's neck and chin in kisses, but Austin wasn't having it.

"I'm serious. If you had a crush on another guy I'd go mad from jealousy. I completely understand Mickey's mood swings. We have to fix it or we'll never have sex because shit is going to keep getting in the way."

Mickey threw open his bedroom door and saw that Ian had arrived with his tutor. Iggy wanted to laugh. Ian should have known better than to bring another guy into their house with Mickey as grumpy as he was.

But when Iggy got a good look he noticed that Riley was a girl. Ian's crush was merely out of admiration rather than sexual attraction and it had all been a huge misunderstanding. Ian had asked his teacher to assign him a girl tutor instead of a boy because it made Mickey uncomfortable.

Mickey didn't warm up to the girl. He didn't go near her. He glared at her. Iggy was certain if he stared any longer her head might explode. _That'd be cool. _But she was insanely pretty and the type of girl Lip Gallagher might chase after.

Iggy felt someone tugging his arm and felt warm hands on his hips. He didn't need to be asked. He shut the door and pushed Austin back on his bed. Clothes were coming off and condoms were coming on, and Iggy's head was throbbing.

And then it happened. Iggy's mind went blank. His eyes blurred. His heart was racing and his dick was harder than stone and he could feel Austin under him: the hard skin, the warmth, the anticipation. Iggy thrust in and out and the realization hit him that he was fucking a guy, but he couldn't stop, a bullet couldn't stop him.

Austin was the only real thing in the world. He dug his nails into Iggy's back and bit down on his shoulder. Iggy loved it. He pushed into him harder. Austin was working on his own dick to Iggy's rhythm, but that wasn't good enough for Iggy. He wanted Austin to see stars so he pounded a little harder. The bed kept hitting the wall and Austin bit down on Iggy to keep from screaming.

When it was done, Iggy devoured Austin's mouth with his own. He pulled out and lay on top of Austin to put a kiss everywhere he could. When it was over Iggy felt it everywhere. He shivered from the contact. The way his dick felt inside of Austin made him blush; it was nothing he ever felt before.

"You're so pretty," Iggy told Austin with stars in his eyes. Austin kissed him tenderly.

"You're sexy," Austin told him as he grinded against him. Their naked bodies rubbing together made Iggy turn scarlet. "Why are you blushing?"

"I've never done this before."

"Are you scared?" Austin asked.

"Fuck no. I'm fucking excited. I feel fucking amazing. You're dreamy as fuck."

And then it happened again and Iggy thrust so hard into Austin that they both felt his bed break. They fell right through. Both started to laugh. Austin hit his head on the headboard and Iggy just kept going until he came.

They somehow got out of the mess of the bed and laughed hysterically as they searched for clothes. After fumbling, flirting, and fighting a bit over whose clothes were whose Iggy persuaded Austin just to wear his clothes.

Austin looked super cute in Iggy's _Metallica _T-shirt. It was a little tight on Austin and showed off his muscles. Iggy left bite marks on Austin's neck because of it. Iggy threw a pair of boxers at Austin and they made his ass look even better.

"I should take us to a concert sometime," Austin said looking down at the shirt before meeting Iggy in a kiss.

"I'd love that. We could fuck against the tour bus," Iggy said with his hands on Austin's hips.

"Sounds like you've done that before."

"Once or twice, but not with a guy," Iggy bit Austin's lip, "Come on, stud muffin, get dressed and let's go steal me a new bed."

"Stud muffin?"

"Yeah, you're hot as fuck."

"You're the squishy one though. Shouldn't you be the muffin?" Austin asked as he put on pants. Iggy flipped him off.

"We can't all have your incredible buns of steel," Iggy said.

Austin started twerking and Iggy slapped his ass.

"Let's go, pretty boy."

They enlisted Ian and Mickey to help them steal a new bed. Mickey was impressed they finally fucked, but he never imagined they'd break the bed. It set a new goal for Ian and Mickey's relationship. Austin was asked to be the look out, which he protested to. He wanted to help snatch the bed. He wanted to be a part of the crime, but Iggy refused to let him get in trouble.

"You in jail with that face," Iggy said.

"And that ass," Ian added.

Iggy slugged him in the arm.

"I'm not that pretty," Austin said.

The three stopped what they were doing to all stare at him. Austin rolled his eyes. That was far from the truth. Austin was the most beautiful man Iggy's eyes had ever be held. He was tall, blond, and blue-eyed with cheek bones that could rival a god. Having glasses only made him better looking.

"I like your shirt," Mickey told Austin as he threw out his cigarette to climb through the window.

"Thanks, it's Iggy," said Austin.

"Sharing clothes now? That's pretty fucking domestic of you," Mickey said.

"Shut up, Mickey," Iggy said as he climbed through the window next. He blushed, but felt a strange pride in having his lover wear his clothes. He had every intention of ripping him out of that shirt later anyway.

They brought the bed out of the backdoor when Austin said it was safe to do so. The tricky part would be carrying it back to the Milkovich house without anyone seeing them. Iggy liked the house they stole it from. He wanted to come back here and fuck Austin in every single room.

"We're coming back for these mattresses. They're brand new," Iggy said.

"Great for fucking," said Ian.

Iggy definitely wanted them. They had to get them now; they had no clue when the family who owned the house would be back so they had to get the mattresses out. Mickey and Ian carried the frame down the street. They were going to need more help.

Mickey suggested they throw the frame on top of the mattress and box springs and carry them down the street together. It seemed to work. Iggy kept tripping because he was more concerned about the way Austin's biceps seemed to stretch the short sleeves of his shirt and how the shirt was so tight he could see his belly button.

"Fuck, Iggy, we're doing this for you and you're fucking distracted."

"I'm sorry," Iggy said.

It took them half an hour to get the bed back to his house. Mickey and Ian and Mickey's older brother Colin threw the old mattress out.

"Too many fucking queers in this house. Wait until dad finds out," Colin said.

"You got a fucking problem?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah I do. I never thought you'd be the type."

Colin shoved Iggy, Iggy shoved back. Colin took a swing, Iggy kneecapped him. Colin pulled out his gun and aimed it at Austin. "Get him the fuck out of this house, now," Colin said, "And the Gallagher kid."

"Take it easy," Mickey said.

"No. Fuck you, faggots. I'm going to visit dad and let him know all about this. He's going to fucking kill you. On second thought, why don't I do it?" Colin had a look in his eyes that made Iggy worry. "Actually, I think Dad would just have some woman fuck the gay out of you, but well, Iggy, that might be hard seeing as you've fucked women."

"Look, I'll some bags and leave, no one needs to get hurt, and no one needs to tell Dad," Iggy said.

"You can leave, but I'm still telling him."

"Please don't," Iggy begged. "He'll kill Austin."

"Oh, so the faggot has a name. Good, I'll have a name to get with the fucking body count. Too bad, he's awfully pretty."

Iggy didn't have to look to know that Austin was rolling his eyes. He wanted to smile but he couldn't quite muster it.

"We'll do anything," Mickey said.

"Anything?" Colin said rubbing his head with the edge of the gun. "Shoot him."

"I won't do that," Mickey said.

"Knew it. You're a fucking queer, Mick. I always fucking knew it too. It's Iggy that surprised me. What, Angie wasn't good enough for you? She's good enough for everyone else. I've dropped a load in her plenty of times."

Colin was knocked unconscious when Mandy put a rag over his mouth. She smiled at her brothers. "Chloroform. I just used the last of it. You guys pack as much shit as you can and get the fuck out of here, I'll try to call the police and them Colin molested Ian's little sister and see if I can't get him arrested. I'll let you know."

Iggy and Austin began throwing Iggy's shit into a duffle bag full of guns. Neither bothered to dump out the guns, they just threw shit on top of it. "It's a shame to waste this new bed," Austin said.

"Where the fuck am I going to go?" Iggy asked, sitting down on the mattress.

"You can stay with me until this blows over or until Colin is back in jail," Austin suggested.

"Stay with you? Like living together?" Iggy asked.

"Is that really so scary?"

It was scary. Iggy bit his nail. He stared at the man who had in such a short time become the most important person in the world. Iggy's universe revolved around Austin Tatum Rhodes. He leaned in to kiss him when Mickey and Ian came in.

"I'm staying at the Gallagher house. Where are you going?" Mickey asked.

"With Austin," Mickey said, "He'll find you there."

"He can try," said Mickey holding up a gun.

They parted ways. Mandy promised to let them know when it was safe to return. Iggy and Austin found someone willing to help them transport their new bed to Austin's apartment. It would be perfect in Austin's bedroom.

They set the bed up and threw Austin's old one in the dumpster behind the complex and fucked on it without any sheets to christen it. Iggy lay on his back, smoking a cigarette when it was over. Austin lay across him, kissing up and down his chest.

_I want this. I need this. I need him. I can't go on without him. _


	22. Part 22: Mental Illness

**Part 22: Mental Illness**

Iggy had been living with Austin for three weeks, and he couldn't be happier. Mandy told Iggy a week ago that it was safe to come back home, Colin had been arrested for raping a girl down the block. He really did do it too, so Mandy didn't have to do anything to get him arrested. The girl came forward about him. Iggy hadn't told Austin it was safe to go back.

He watched the blond waiter doing yoga in his boxer-briefs. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He ate his bacon sandwich while watching Austin's legs, thighs, and ass working on the stretches. Biscuit sat beside him on the couch, and put her head on his leg.

"I'm sitting here getting fatter while you tone that perfect physique of yours," Iggy said.

"You could do yoga with me," Austin said.

"We'll start tomorrow," Iggy said.

"Really?" Austin said.

"Yeah, fuck it. I want to be hot for you."

"You're already hot," Austin stopped stretching and walked to the couch. He sat down on Iggy's lap and stroked his face. "You're hot." He kissed him.

"Jesus, do you ever fucking wear clothes?" Mickey asked coming in to raid the fridge. He pulled out a beer and came over to the couch. He was alone. That was the first time since they had gotten together that Mickey was alone.

"Not if I can help it," Iggy said smacking Austin's ass.

"Where's Ian?" Austin asked as he slipped on shorts and one of Iggy's favorite shirts.

"I can't get him out of bed."

"It's three in the afternoon," Austin said looking at the clock above his television.

"That's what I said. He told me to fuck off so I came over here to bug the shit out of you. Why haven't you come home?"

"Is it safe now?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, it is," Mickey said. He shut up after that, maybe because the look that Iggy was giving him was telling him he didn't need to continue.

"So I guess we're going back to your house," Austin said.

"I don't have a bed," Iggy stated.

He wanted to stay. It was way too soon for them to live together and he knew it, but if Iggy had his way he would never leave Austin's side. Iggy kissed Austin deeply and lingered in his presence before deciding to take a walk with Mickey.

Austin was going to get dinner ready. Iggy and Mickey passed a joint back and forth as they walked back to the Milkovich house. Mickey said Ian was staying there. He didn't give a shit what the Gallagher's thought.

_If Ian can live with Mickey, why can't I live with Austin? _Iggy wanted to kick himself. He looked at his brother who was so brave in all of this. Mickey really hit the ground running when he fell in love with Ian Gallagher. He wasn't officially "out," but everyone knew anyways.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Mickey asked when they were half way there.

"I want to be with him," Iggy said.

"So stay, no one is forcing you to come back."

"It's not the social convention," Iggy said.

"Who gives a shit?"

Mickey had a point. If Iggy wanted to stay he should stay. But he wasn't sure if Austin would want him around all the time. Iggy craved Austin's company and always wanted to be around him, but he didn't know if Austin felt that way.

Iggy passed a shop that had a "now hiring" sign in the window. He stopped and decided to walk in. Mickey stood outside and waited for him. Iggy came out with a paper application and a smile on his face. "I'm going to do right by Austin. I'm going get a fucking job and contribute to the household."

"Then why not get married and adopt a bunch of babies," Mickey suggested.

_That doesn't sound so bad. _

"You're thinking about it?" Mickey asked.

They kept quiet for the rest of the walk. Ian was still in bed, naked from what Iggy could tell, with a thin sheet thrown over his hips, which were perfectly tight and muscled. _Mickey did good, fuck. _Ian was awake and staring at the wall. Iggy waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Iggy asked. He rubbed Ian's shoulder to try to get him to stir.

"Go away," Ian mumbled.

"What's that, mumbles?" Mickey asked.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Ian shouted before he turned into a burrito and scurried into a dark corner of the bed. Mickey and Iggy looked at each other.

"What's wrong with him?" Iggy asked.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"How long has he been like this?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know a couple days," Mickey said.

"Shit. You're a fucking dumb ass, Mickey. Go get Lip."

"I don't want to talk to Lip," Mickey groaned.

"I'll fucking get Lip," Mandy said.

Iggy and Mickey waited for Lip. Mandy was so excited to see him she had put on a little more make up, but Lip failed to notice. Of course he had Karen with him, and Liam.

Iggy played with Liam while Mickey, Mandy, and Lip tried to get Ian out of bed. After ten minutes they gave up and came into the living room.

"Well, Dr. Phillip," said Iggy.

"Fuck you, Iggy."

"What the fuck is wrong with Ian," Mickey interrupted.

"I think he's depressed, like our mom. She's bipolar. That's manic depression for those of you who dropped out of high school."

_You're an asshole. _

"What the fuck do I do? He needs to fucking eat. He can't just stay in the fucking bed," Mickey said.

"You could try persuading him to eat. We used to guilt Monica into shit all the time. You could try it. I'd get him up and get him in to have a mental health assessment."

"How the fuck do I do that?"

"You wanted to be with him, Mickey, you figure it out," said Lip. Then he left. Iggy threw a phone book at the space he used to occupy.

"He's such an asshole," Iggy stated.

"Ian," Mickey whispered. He grabbed a chair and carried it into his bedroom.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm going to take care of him."

_Now that's fucking commitment. _Iggy had to wonder if he would step up if he were in Mickey's shoes. When he got back to Austin's apartment and saw the wonderful dinner his boyfriend had cooked for him he felt at home. This was family. The answer was yes.

"How's Ian?" Austin asked, rubbing Iggy's head and putting a plate of pork chops down in front of him. He kissed the side of his face.

"Lip thinks he has something called 'bipolar'," Iggy said.

"Oh shit. Bipolar Disorder is some serious shit."

"You know about it?" Iggy asked.

_My boyfriend is smart. _

"Not a whole lot, but I know of it. How's Mickey taking it?"

"He said he's going to take care of Ian," Iggy said, "It got me thinking about us."

"What about us?" Austin asked.

_I think we should live together,_ it was on the tip of Iggy's tongue, but he didn't say it.

"We've been together for almost two months," Iggy said.

"We should celebrate," Austin said as he slowly chewed his food.

"Yeah," Iggy said, _Let's live together. _

After dinner Iggy helped with the dishes and Austin helped him fill out the job application. Iggy helped clean the apartment and Austin helped him pick out what to wear to turn in the application. First impressions matter.

They curled up on the couch for TV and a cuddle fest, which Iggy enjoyed more than he would ever admit. It led to sex like Iggy had never experienced. Iggy wanted to bottom. The way Austin felt inside of him made his head spin. He craved it.

In the morning, Iggy found Mickey on their couch. Austin patted him on the back and told Iggy he let him in late last night. Mickey showed up drunk.

"What happened to taking care of Ian?"

"He broke, Ig. Mickey said he couldn't stand seeing the guy he loved like that and it broke him. He went out and got drunk." Austin dropped his coffee cup on the floor. Tears stung his eyes. Iggy walked over to embrace him.

"You okay?"

Austin patted Iggy's hands. He was trembling and it scared the shit out of Iggy.

"If you wouldn't get out of bed for a couple days in a row, I don't think I'd be able to handle it." Biscuit was whimpering. She put her paw on Austin's leg. He rubbed her head. "I care about you!"

"I care about you too," Iggy responded petting his boyfriend's blond head.

_I care…maybe love…fuck…_

The scent of pancakes awakened Mickey. He sat up. His bed hair put a smile on Austin's face and in turn one on Iggy's. "Morning, Sunshine," said Austin. Mickey flipped him off.

"I'm going to need your help to take Ian to the doctor," Mickey said.

"Why do you need us?" Iggy and Austin asked at the same time.

"I'm going to physically take him," Mickey said.

"Oh," said the lovers simultaneously.

It took all three of them two hours to get Ian out of bed and dressed to go to the doctor. Mickey demanded they be gentle while dressing him. Mickey sponged him clean in the tub, while Austin held him up. Iggy and Mandy made him a protein shake which they gave him to drink through a straw.

Ian was like a rag doll. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to be touched and he didn't move. Mickey had Iggy and Austin help him carry Ian to the bus to take down to the mental health clinic. Ian was sitting up but staring into space. He kept asking to go home.

Austin broke down crying in the lobby. Iggy's heart broke immediately. They both looked at Mickey who was trying to get to go back with Ian, but the hospital wouldn't allow it. Mickey was almost arrested.

"Let's go, Mick," said Iggy.

"You take care of him, you hear me."

Mickey was on the verge of tears. Austin was fully crying, and Iggy was trying to keep his brother from making an ass of himself. Austin allowed Mickey to camp out on their couch. He drank through all the beer in their fridge before he passed out.

"Austin," Iggy said as he touched his boyfriend's arm.

"Don't touch me," Austin said. Iggy moved his hand. Austin dropped the glass he was drying on the floor and it shattered. He started shaking and a fountain of tears fell down his cheeks, streaking his glasses. Biscuit was pawing at his legs. He scratched the top of her head.

"You cut yourself, let me help," Iggy said.

Austin couldn't stop crying, Iggy wanted to wrap his arms around him, but it wasn't what Austin wanted. Iggy ran cold water over the cut on Austin's finger. He dried him off and put a band-aid on him.

"Poor Ian," Austin sniffled, "He's so young and scared."

"You really care about him don't you?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. Fuck you guys for coming into my life. Goddamn it. Why do I have to fucking care so much?"

Austin pulled his hand out of Iggy's and got a blanket for Mickey. He took off Mickey's shoes, put the empty beer cans in the trash and walked back to his room. He was snuggling with Biscuit when Iggy went to check on him. Austin didn't want to be touched, so Iggy left him alone.

Iggy went to watch his brother sleep for a while. They had to commit his boyfriend into a hospital. He hadn't cried in a long time and forgot what it felt like. He felt wetness on his hand and opened his eyes to see Biscuit. She whimpered and got closer to him.

"Hey, girl," Iggy said, "I'm alright."

Biscuit tugged on his shirt and tried to drag him out of his chair. He went with her willingly. She led him to Austin who had cried himself to sleep. Iggy covered him up and slid into the bed with him.

"Hold me," Austin whispered.

"Gladly," Iggy responded.

Biscuit took up half the bed behind Iggy. But he didn't mind so much. She made Austin feel safe and comfortable. The bed shifted as Mickey climbed in. Biscuit moved to the foot of the bed as the three boys wedged themselves in as close as possible. Austin was in the middle.

"You okay?" Austin asked Mickey.

But Mickey was right back asleep and Austin began stroking his hair. Iggy pressed his nose to Austin's neck and breathed in the scent. Austin patted his hand.

"Can we go check on Ian tomorrow?" Austin asked.

"Of course we can," Iggy said before he gave Austin a kiss.

It was uncomfortable sleeping arrangements but Iggy didn't complain. His brother needed this more than anything. He just hated when Austin and Mickey ended up intertwined and spooning, but smiled to himself knowing that when they wake up they'll be very embarrassed and confused about how they ended up like that.


	23. Part 23: Falling In Love

**Part 23: Falling In Love**

Mickey couldn't wait to visit Ian. The fact that he went every single day while Ian's own family maybe went a couple of times, Carl and Debbie would have visited more if it weren't for the age restriction on the facility.

Mickey had dressed up every day. Ian was up. Mickey had no idea what they did, but Ian was up. He wasn't quite himself. Iggy and Austin were uncomfortable around him for a while. It was weird being around someone who wasn't themselves.

After two weeks Fiona and Lip argued with Mickey over who would be taking Ian home. Mickey screamed himself hoarse and got in Fiona's face about how he was there for Ian. Iggy had never been prouder.

"He's my responsibility," said Fiona.

"He's my boyfriend! I'm going to take care of him."

"Mickey he needs his family," Lip argued.

"I am family. He's staying with me."

_You're married to him in your mind aren't you, Mickey?_ Iggy looked at Austin. He was tired. He hadn't been sleeping well. He was up all night worrying about Ian. Iggy loved that about him. He was so kind and caring.

Iggy was bursting to tell Austin he got a job, but he wanted to wait. He didn't want to intrude on such an important day for everyone. They waited for Ian to come out. A woman walked him out fully dressed, awake, and a little groggy. He had been drugged.

"Here are his prescriptions," the woman told Fiona. Mickey snatched them from her hand.

"How much are these going to cost?"

Austin rubbed Ian's back. Ian looked right through him like he was far away. While the Gallaghers and Mickey continued to argue Austin slipped out. Iggy noticed and followed him like the good boyfriend he is.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked.

"I have a headache. I'm a nervous wreck. I can't cope with this. This is too much."

"Do you want out?" Iggy asked.

A fear washed over him. He assumed the worst.

"Why do you always assume I don't like you?"

"Because you're too good for me. I'm a piece of shit. You're the best person in the whole world. You're kind, you're smart, you're hot, and I'm shit."

"We need to go on a date," Austin said, "Just us without Mickey and Ian butting in. We need a fucking date. No sex, just us dating."

They made sure Ian and Mickey were okay before they snuck out. They headed right for the Good Will to pick out clothes to wear on this date. Austin stepped out to make reservations at a restaurant he didn't work at.

"Okay," said Iggy dressed in tight jeans and a tucked in collared button-down.

"You look hot," Austin said.

Iggy's jaw hit the floor. Austin was the hottest person he had ever seen and Iggy had been with a lot of women. Austin's skinny jeans flattered his ass and the shirt he wore was open at the top to reveal a bit of the tank top underneath.

The movie theater was quiet save for a few snarky teenagers in the back. It was nice. Iggy put his arm around Austin during the movie and they shared a kiss or two during the film, but Austin was a movie lover and wanted to watch what he paid for.

Dinner was sexy and romantic and Iggy couldn't take his eyes off Austin. He looked beautiful. Even without his glasses he was beautiful. Iggy felt his heart swell up. He shook the feeling off but it kept coming back. He sighed and realized he was staring.

"Sorry."

"I stare at you too," said Austin with a smile.

"Fags," said a man passing by their table. Iggy flipped them off but that wasn't enough for Austin; the man who was usually so mild mannered and polite, was on his feet holding the homophobic man by his shirt and threatening to end him if he ever called Iggy that again.

"Sorry," the man said, and Austin let go.

"You're a bad ass," Iggy said after Austin sat back down.

"I shouldn't have done that. I lost my temper. I swore to myself that I would put all that behind me. I haven't threatened someone like that since I was seventeen. Fuck."

"I thought it was sexy as fuck," Iggy said.

"Please don't enable me. You can do the bad boy thing, it's not me."

"Yeah, okay. From now on, I'll jump in and kick the ass and you can stand there and be my sexy cheerleader," Iggy said since it obviously bothered Austin.

Austin smiled.

"So tell me something about yourself I don't know," Austin begged.

"I have an irrational fear of porcelain dolls," Iggy said, "What about you?"

"The guy I lost my virginity to was my ninth grade gym teacher."

"He's a creep," Iggy said.

The night ended with them in a night club. Iggy had never stepped foot in a gay club before, but it didn't take Austin much persuading to get him to go in. All he really had to do was bite Iggy's bottom lip and squeeze his ass and Iggy was his to command.

The drag show was a first for Iggy. Austin's face was everything though and that made it worth it for Iggy. Iggy planted a kiss on his face and Austin beamed. "Having fun yet?" Austin asked.

"I'd be better with a little beer," said Iggy.

"Okay," Austin got them drinks. He returned wearing a frown.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"Some guy at the bar bought our drinks," Austin said.

"Holy shit, really?" Iggy smiled. He took his beer. But Austin seemed less than thrilled.

The music was really loud and it was hard for them to talk, but Iggy could see that the free drinks they kept getting because of Austin's looks were really bothering him. The endless attention and stares from other men were starting to bug Iggy.

"Let's dance," Austin said.

It was worse on the dance floor. Men kept groping Austin and pretending it was an accident. One of them tried to get him to go to the bathroom with him.

"Hey, beautiful," said an older man who grabbed Austin's ass. Iggy threw a punch right in the man's throat. He took Austin by the wrist and dragged him off the dance floor.

"We're leaving," Iggy said.

"I'm sorry," Austin said on the train ride home.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I ruined our date."

"No you didn't. Look, nothing that happened tonight is your fault."

He understood the place where Austin's mood was coming from. It was a bad idea to go on a date right after Ian got released. They needed to check on the kid to make sure he was okay. Mickey and Ian were waiting for them on the couch when they got back. Austin's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Fuck, why are they here?" Iggy whispered.

He had wanted an evening alone to cuddle and watch Netflix, but that wasn't going to happen. Biscuit was licking Ian's face and Mickey was trying to pull her off him. A simple command from Austin got her down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Austin asked.

"Bored. Where the fuck did you guys go?"

"On a date," Iggy said.

"And we missed it," Ian said casually. He didn't look so good.

"That's why we chose to go now."

"How was it? You bored of my brother yet?" Mickey asked.

"Iggy punched a guy in throat for me."

"How romantic," Mickey said rolling his eyes. He was smoking. Austin hated when people smoked in his apartment, but he let it slide for Ian's sake. Austin was busy getting extra pillows and blankets for Ian and Mickey. He made them get off the couch which turned into a bed. He made up the bed for them and invited them to stay.

If Austin had it his way they'd all live together under his roof but he only had one bedroom. He watched as Ian and Mickey stripped down to their boxers to get into bed. Austin waited until they were situated before he turned off the light.

He shut the door to his bedroom and started to strip for bed. Iggy pulled him down on the mattress and stroked his face. "I love you," Iggy said. It had been on the tip of his tongue for ages and he knew it was true and had no idea why he should keep it in any longer.

Austin was staring at him. He met his lips in a kiss that left Iggy weak everywhere. Austin bit his lip and pulled him upwards. He stopped and stared into his eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, "I had no idea you felt that way." He was smiling. Iggy felt his dick twitch and he loved it. He kissed Austin's cheek and waited for him to continue speaking. "I was gushing about you to my mom last week. Every other word was about you. I must have said your names fifty times."

"I don't just love you," Iggy said. He casually massaged tiny circles into Austin's arm affectionately as he peppered kisses all over his face and neck. "I am _in love_ with you."

"Stay," Austin said quickly. "Live with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh my fucking God, I have never been more certain of anything in my life."

They had the best sex of their relationship that night. Iggy bottomed first, then Austin, but it was amazing and both boys fell asleep completely naked wrapped, coiled, entwined with each other and neither wanted it any other way.


	24. Part 24: One Year Later

**Part 24: One Year Later**

Mickey was having a cook out at his house to celebrate his one year anniversary to Ian. Austin and Iggy were invited since theirs wasn't too far off. Austin brought Biscuit and one of her puppies to Ian, because after begging by Biscuit, Austin, and Ian Mickey finally caved and said he could have one.

Iggy admired his boyfriend who's blond hair was getting a little long, but it only made him so much more attractive. He and Mickey were competing over who had the hotter boyfriend and so far it was a tie.

"I'm going to ask Austin to marry me," Iggy told Mickey and Mandy by the grill. Mickey flipped the burger over. He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket with a ring on the picture. It was cobalt with a silver inlay. It was very beautiful.

"How can you afford this?" Mandy asked.

"I've been saving up," said Iggy as he shoved it back in his pocket. He took a sip of his beer and made eye contact with his boyfriend who was fussing over Liam. "He's so beautiful."

"You really want to get hitched? You gonna take it seriously?"

"Fuck you, Mickey. Milkovich's are loyal. We don't fucking cheat."

"I'm just saying, what if you find someone better," Mickey asked.

"There is no one better. He's too good for me, but for some fucked up reason he loves me," Iggy said affectionately. "I love the fuck out of him. What about you, are you going to ask Ian to marry you?"

"Some day, maybe. We're teenagers, we haven't really said 'I love you'," Mickey said, taking a sip of his own beer as Biscuit ran by his feet. "Who the fuck knows what's going to happen?"

"When are you asking him?" Mandy asked.

"Right after I get the ring. Probably on our actual anniversary."

Iggy walked up to Austin, put his hands in his beautiful hair and stared into his eyes. With his free hand he tapped his back pocket of his jeans. The paper felt as heavy as the real ring would have.

"I love you," Iggy whispered.

"I love you too," Austin repeated with a smile. He brushed his nose against Iggy's.

"Hey, no making out during the cook out," Fiona said. She put space between them.

"Fuck off," Iggy told her as he wrapped his arms around Austin's neck and pressed his body against him. He moaned. "Kiss me." Austin pressed their bodies extremely close and bit Iggy's bottom lip. He leaned him back and kissed him hard and slow.

"What's gotten into you," Mickey asked.

"Austin," Mandy replied.

Ian giggled. Iggy flipped them both off and deepened the kiss with his boyfriend. He pulled back and really looked at Austin. While Austin argued that he needed a haircut, Iggy thought the length was sexy. It fell a little below his ears and was long enough for Iggy to run his fingers through, which he liked. There was something about him that still made his knees knock and his heart thud.

"Hey, every body," Mickey shouted. "I got something to say."

"You're not proposing are you?" Lip asked.

"Shut up," Ian said.

"While everyone here has figured out by now that I'm fucking gay, what they don't know is that Ian Gallagher is the love of my life. This isn't about the sex. I love this motherfucker," Mickey said grabbing Ian by the back of the head and planting a smooch right on his lips. Ian was blushing so red his face looked like his hair.

"Did you really mean that?" Ian asked.

"Every fucking word," Mickey said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was on the tip of Iggy's tongue. He could do it. He could easily steal Mickey's thunder and ask Austin to marry him right there. But he wanted to do things the right way. He wanted to ask Austin's parents if they would be okay with him marrying their son.

After the cook out, Austin and Iggy walked with Biscuit back to the apartment. Ian and Mickey were coming to join them. They had "unofficially" moved in and both happily sleep on the couch bed in the living room. Austin loves it, but wants a bigger place.

"So there is a three bedroom apartment for rent around the corner," Iggy mentioned, "If we get full time jobs we could keep up with the payments."

"Let's go look at it," Austin said.

"Yeah?" Iggy said.

The apartment was a simple walk from their old place. It was on the third floor, the elevator was out of service and the place looked shittier than Austin's current residence. The land lord was a bitter black man who offered to knock two hundred off the rent because the last tenant was murdered there.

"I can fix this place up," Austin said looking around.

It was a dump. Iggy couldn't see how they could make it livable. But the look on Austin's face was enough to cause his mind to develop a series of images of him and Austin in this apartment, happily married with Ian and Mickey as roommates and a couple of daughters. Iggy bit his lip and looked at Austin who was trying to persuade the man to let him have Biscuit in the apartment.

"I don't give a shit what you do as long as rent is under my door on time. You could have a fucking brothel in there and I wouldn't bat a fucking eye. 114 has a meth lab, 205 filmed child porn last year, I didn't give a shit, until the cops busted him. I don't like to rent to white boys, but you obviously live in the neighborhood, so I'm gonna make an exception. I got something to say to you though. Don't let anyone know you're queer. This is not a nice neighborhood. Next, this is a high crime area. Don't have expensive shit, and don't talk to the neighbors. Here are your keys."

"Great," said Austin. He was so happy he could sing.

Iggy was happy, but that cut a lot out of his savings to pay the first month's rent on the place. He was short $100 on the ring and it made him ache inside.

Iggy spent the better part of a week making the place livable and ready to move in. Ian and Mickey were forced to help since they would be living there too, much to Iggy's annoyance. He wanted to be alone with Austin, but the blond waiter wasn't having it. He wanted them around. Iggy figured he loved them almost as much as he loved Iggy.

When the place was at least clean, Austin's foster sister, and mother brother over paint to help make the place nice. Fiona and Debbie helped. Sheila Jackson made them curtains to match the colors Austin had picked.

When the place was ready Iggy could hardly believe it was the dump they paid for. He was so impressed he groped Austin in front of his parents. Austin purred like a cat and squeezed his ass.

The walls in the living room were painted a nice blue and the carpet was taupe. Austin had a good eye for color. Lip made a comment that only a gay man would decorate like that. Iggy punched him when Austin wasn't looking. Their bedroom walls were a nice sandy color, Ian and Mickey's bedroom was green, and the third bedroom was plain white.

"I love you," Iggy said after they moved all the furniture in. Austin's mother helped them pay for a new sofa. "Mrs. Rhodes, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He led her into the third bedroom and shut the door. The fresh paint smell was getting to him but this was important and needed to be said away from Austin.

"I want to marry Austin," Iggy blurted out.

"You want the blessing from me and Mr. Rhodes? Aren't you sweet? Of course, sweetie. Austie loves you so much. Welcome to the family, cupcake," she said before Iggy a big sweet kiss. "Just let me know when you're going to ask him so I can make sure I'm there."

Iggy couldn't help but smile. She gave him another squeeze and a big kiss. She whispered that she would keep it a secret from him. Austin appeared in the doorway after his mother left. He put his hands on Iggy's hips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You," Iggy said turning his head to the left to kiss Austin's chin.

"Are you happy?" Austin asked.

"Of course," Iggy said.

"Are you upset that Ian and Mickey are going to live with us?"

"No," Iggy said, halfheartedly. Austin wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"I love you so much. You're the love of my life," Austin whispered.

Austin kicked the door shut, and they both fell onto the new carpet and began stripping each other. Austin begin grinding against Iggy, who was thrusting upwards to his rhythm. The fullness of Austin inside Iggy made him see stars. He dug his nails into Austin's back as he thrust in and out heavily. Iggy bit his shoulder and begged him to take him harder.

Iggy loved the way Austin's dick felt inside him. He would never admit it to anyone but he loved bottoming with his boyfriend. When it was over, Iggy wasn't done. He pushed Austin down and rode him until he was coming again.

"Someone's horny," Austin said reaching for his glasses.

"Hey, um…I need to do something, I'll be back in about an hour," Iggy said.

"Yeah, okay, do you want me to come?"

"No. Stay here, I'll be back," Iggy said kissing the top of his boyfriend's head after he got dressed. "Mickey, come with me."

They walked around the block to catch the bus. Iggy was excited and nervous. He had the wad of cash in his pocket, but still $100 short. He hoped he could haggle the price of the ring down enough to buy it today.

The ring he wanted was right there. He stared at it through the glass case. It was meant for Austin's finger. Iggy felt his heart swell up as he pictured Austin on their wedding day. Mickey thumped him hard on the back to snap him out of it.

"I can't believe you're doing this. This isn't you," Mickey said.

"Shut the fuck up," Iggy said.

"What do you boys want? Leave or I'll call the cops," said the woman behind the counter.

"I want to buy this ring," Iggy said pointing at it.

The woman tilted her head sideways and her eyes locked on Iggy's knuckles and then at Mickey's. Mickey gave her the finger.

"You're not here to rob the place?" she asked.

"Fuck no. I want to propose to my boyfriend."

Mickey was staring at him as if he was a different person. The woman got the ring out and began to explain it and talk to Iggy about it. Iggy watched Mickey wander around the store. He noticed his brother was staring at chain.

"What's your boyfriend's name?" the woman asked.

"Austin," said Iggy fondly.

"You're freaking me out," Mickey said.

"Fuck off," Iggy replied.

Iggy went home with the ring in a slim box in his pocket. He kept tapping it every so often to make sure it was still there. Austin was smiling, holding a spatula, and Iggy had never seen him look so sexy. He shut the door and grabbed Austin by the hand. Austin handed Ian the spatula.

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"I love you so much," Iggy said, he put his hands on Austin's hips and yanked him in for a kiss. Austin reciprocated.

"I love you too. What's up?" Austin asked.

Iggy took a knee in the traditional fashion and Austin looked flabbergasted. Iggy opened the box and showed off the ring. Austin's mother squealed and took pictures. Ian was on the verge of tears, Mickey was rolling his eyes.

"Wanna get hitched?" Iggy asked.

Austin chuckled, "You're asking me to marry you?"

"I ain't down here to suck your dick," Iggy said, though he considered it.

"I've never been this important to anyone before. I was always the bridesmaid, but never the bride."

"You gonna marry me or not?" Iggy asked again politely.

"Yes, definitely, I'm just surprised," Austin said giving Iggy several kisses. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Iggy swept Austin into his arms and they made out passionately. Mickey was miming gagging and Ian was sobbing. Austin's mother had never been prouder.

After everything died down and the four men were in their new home, they kicked back with Netflix and beer on the couch, Biscuit sitting in front of Ian and Mickey. Austin was cuddling with Iggy and admiring his new ring.

"So we're done then?" Mickey asked.

"What?" Iggy asked.

"We're done meddling in each other's relationships. You two are getting hitched and Ian and I are in a good place. We're done," Mickey said.

"I guess so," said Iggy, feeling a little sad.

"Wait, a minute," Ian said. "Mandy and Lip."

"To Mandy and Lip," said Austin making a toast, "Our next great scheme."

"Cheers!" the boys said as laughs were shared.


End file.
